


Sakura Message

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M, The rest of Inakuni Raimon makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 38,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Knowing that they won't be able to make Inazuma Japan do what they want, Orion decided to take their plans to a more sinister one. Putting the life of one member in danger. How will Inazuma Japan get through this problem this time?Haizaki x Hiura x HirotoGouenji x Shirou x Atsuya





	1. Chapter 1

Mansaku groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. His head hurt, his right foot hurt, and he felt like he was ran over three times by a truck.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw darkness. He also realized that he was somehow sitting, just his body bent at the side.

Where was he?

Scanning his surroundings as his vision cleared a bit, he realized he was in a bus. But why was he there?

That's when he remembered everything.

He went out with Hiura, Norika and Kozoumaru today. They went to the amusement park to forget about Asuto after knowing that he was now part of Orion. The news hit them hard, but they knew it hit Hiura the worst. Since they are, after all, best friends. And now the four of them are already on their way home, taking a bus back to the town they're in and was just planning to walk back from the town back to the representatives' dorm.

Then a black van purposely hit the side of the bus and continued to do so until the bus hit the building that was still being constructed, some of its materials falling on the bus. The impact of the bus hitting the building was enough to knock everyone in the bus out to know what happened next.

Wait... Norika. Kozoumaru. Hiura. How are they?

He then moved his body to look, then realized there was a weight on his right arm. He remembered he sat next to Hiura. When he turned to look at the blue haired midfielder, what he saw was something he could never forget.

Hiura was covered in blood and was very pale. His head was bleeding heavily which matted the silky blue locks, probably hitting the window when the bus hit the building. But that wasn't the scariest part. Some thermo-mechanically treated bars that fell from the construction site had pierced through the bus and impaled itself on Hiura's small body.

"No... No... Hiura... Wake up... Please... Come on. Wake up." Mansaku said as he gently tapped Hiura's cheeks, hoping to wake the unconscious midfielder up.

His voice, however, did manage to wake the occupants behind their seat.

"Mansaku? Ow... My neck and head hurts." Kozoumaru muttered before looking at Norika "oi. Don't move so much. Your head is bleeding."

"This isn't much." She said before the both of them realized and heard Mansaku's distressed voice and was saying Hiura's voice over and over again.

Kozoumaru forced himself to move, despite the sharp pain he felt from his ribs and made himself go to Mansaku to know what was happening. And he regretted it.

Mansaku was still trying to wake Hiura up, his usual quiet and cool composure was gone and was replaced with a panicking and crying one.

"Hiura..." He said softly before trying to go to him

"I can't move." Mansaku said "if I do, I might move Hiura as well along with the bars and Hiura will bleed out. He's alive. But I don't know how long he would be."

While the conversation was happening, Norika had managed to call someone from the team.

"Hello?" A soft, melodious voice said after he answered. There was also a sound of plates and spoons. "Norika, where are you guys? Its already dinnertime. Or did you guys already eat outside?"

"N-No..." Norika said softly, trying to think how she was going to tell Aphrodi about it.

"Are you guys on your way home then? We can put some in the oven for-"

"Aphrodi... We need help." Norika said softly, but this time a bit urgently

That made Aphrodi tense up "what do you mean?"

"Car accident... Near the town we're in now..." Norika said as she tried not to cry as she watched Kozoumaru and Mansaku fussing over Hiura "send help... Please... He might not make it."

"A WHAT?!" Aphrodi said before looking at Endou "Call the emergency hotline! Tatsuya! Tell Coach there has been a car accident. The four are involved." This made the whole room cold. Very cold. Endou and Tatsuya then did what they were told. "Norika. Keep talking to me. Who won't survive? How are the others?"

"Hiura..." She said softly "Kozoumaru and Mansaku are awake. They're looking after Hiura. I can't see him. But I know he's in a bad state. I never heard Mansaku talk like this."

* * *

 

\- Inazuma Japan's Building -

* * *

 

"Ahh... When will the four return? Its already dinner!" Endou said as he took a bite from his curry

"I'm sure they're on their way home. Or probably they already ate outside." Nosaka said as he sat beside Endou, placing his tray on the table

"But Hiura usually texts us when he's already on his way home." Sakanoue said "He doesn't miss."

Fudou was about to say something when Aphrodi's phone rang.

"Hello?" Aphrodi said as he answered "Norika, where are you guys? Its already dinnertime. Or did you guys already eat outside?"

"N-No..." Norika said softly, earning a worried look from him.

"Are you guys on your way home then? We can put some in the oven for-"

"Aphrodi... We need help." Norika said softly, but this time a bit urgently

That made Aphrodi tense up "what do you mean?"

"Car accident... Near the town we're in now..." Norika said, and Aphrodi could hear Mansaku and Kozoumaru's voice. "send help... Please... He might not make it."

"A WHAT?!" Aphrodi said before looking at Endou, his shout earning everyone's attention. "Call the emergency hotline! Tatsuya! Tell Coach there has been a car accident. The four are involved." This made the whole room cold. Very cold. Endou and Tatsuya then did what they were told. "Norika. Keep talking to me. Who won't survive? How are the others?"

"Hiura..." She said softly "Kozoumaru and Mansaku are awake. They're looking after Hiura. I can't see him. But I know he's in a bad state. I never heard Mansaku talk like this."

And things were never the same for Inazuma Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I told you, I don't want to go outside today." Hiura said, staring intently at Mansaku and Norika._

_"But Hiuraaaaa! We didn't get to hang out for months now! And remember I promised you something?" Norika said before winking at Mansaku_

_Hiura put the book on his lap and tilted his head at Norika "promised what?"_

_"Blueberry Cheesecake ~" Norika said, earning a hopeful look on Hiura's face and a facepalm from Mansaku._

_Leave it to Norika to know how to bribe Hiura._

_"I'll just change and let's go!" Hiura said excitedly and pushed Norika out of the room and proceeded to change his clothes_

_Yes. Leave it to Norika._

_They were already by the door when the three of them saw Kozoumaru, and Hiura happily babbled to him about Blueberry Cheesecakes and that Kozoumaru should join them, before dragging him along. Not even giving the fire striker a chance to answer if he wanted to join or not. Norika giggling behind them and Mansaku smiling softly._

_Once they were at the cafe, Hiura immediately ordered a slice of blueberry cheesecake, not even bothering to look at the other cakes on display. Norika got a slice of matcha flavored cake, Kozoumaru got a slice of strawberry shortcake while Mansaku got a coffee crumble slice._

_Hiura went to the bathroom while waiting for their cakes, and that was when they were able to talk._

_"Tell me. What's this for?" Kozoumaru asked_

_"He has been down and very distant since we found out about Asuto being in Orion. I don't know if you noticed but he has been skipping dinner for a few nights already. His plays had been rather off as well."_

_Norika said softly "I just thought we can do something about it. Just to cheer him up or make him forget."_

_Kozoumaru stared at Mansaku and Norika, processing what Norika had said before sighing. "Fine. But Hiura didn't even ask if I wanted to go or not."_

_Mansaku chuckled "He's like that when he's excited. Something we don't see often. Just mention Blueberry Cheesecake and you'd get him to do what you want."_

_The cakes were soon served just in time when Hiura came back. Mansaku went through his things before handing Hiura a bottle of hand sanitizer._

_"I know you already washed your hands. But still, use this." Mansaku said as Hiura pouted, but used the hand sanitizer._

_"Can I order another slice?" Hiura suddenly asked, making his three friends look at him_

_"Buying one for who?" Mansaku asked_

_"Me." Hiura said flatly as if its the most obvious thing in the world._

_"But you haven't even taken a bite from that slice!" Kozoumaru said and watched Hiura take a spoonful of the cake and ate it before looking at him like 'there.'_

_Kozoumaru face palmed._

_"Finish that first then we'll see if you're still hungry. Then we'll buy another slice before we go home!" Norika said_

_Hiura's eyes sparkled at that, nodded and ate his blueberry cheesecake "The first time I ate this was when Asuto and I-" He didn't finish his sentence, just staring at the cake_

_The four of them felt the tension before Mansaku smiled softly at Hiura "Hey. Let's go to the amusement park at the next town. I heard they sell a lot of sweets there."_

_Hiura's eyes sparkled at that and nodded._

_Norika and Kozoumaru smiled softly at that._

_"Oi. You took my time away from my idol you know." Kozoumaru teased_

_Hiura blinked "You spend too much time thinking about Gouenji, you should put up a shrine for him. I can teach you how!"_

_Norika and Mansaku laughed at that while Kozoumaru blushed._

_"why you little!" Kozoumaru said and smiled softly while watching Hiura laugh_

* * *

 

Kozoumaru opened his eyes as he woke up. The room was white and unfamiliar. Where was he?

"Kozoumaru?" A deep voice from beside him was heard. He turned and saw Gouenji 

"Gouenji... Where am I?" He asked softly 

"Hospital. The rescuers said they found you passed out against Mansaku." 

"Passed out?" He asked before remembering what happened. "Hiura! Where is he?" 

Gouenji gave him a worried frown "Hiura's still in surgery. Been 8 hours since he was brought there."

"How about Norika? Mansaku?" Kozoumaru asked as he tried to sit up and groaned in pain 

"Don't. You have two broken ribs. Mansaku and Norika are at the rooms beside you. Norika passed out mid conversation with Aphrodi. She has a concussion. But her head wound was easily stitched up. Mansaku has a broken foot."

"Any news about Hiura?" Kozoumaru asked 

Gouenji shook his head "All they gave us was his blood covered clothes in a plastic." Gouenji said as he sighed

"Endou's with Norika and Goujin with Mansaku. The others are at the waiting room. The friendly match we are having with the other teams are temporarily cancelled. Coach is doing his best to keep the media from showing what happened. We can't let your families know yet. Especially Hiura's grandmother. She's already too old and if she hears about this she might get a heart attack or something. We can't risk that."

"But keeping it from them isn't the answer as well." Kozoumaru said softly 

"I know. But for now, its for the best." Gouenji sighed 

Endou knocked on the door and peeked in "Gouenji? The doctor came out already. He's about to tell us Hiura's condition. Oh. Kozoumaru! You're awake." 

Kozoumaru gave a small nod before looking at Gouenji "I want to be there. I want to hear it directly from the doctor." 

"But-" 

"I want to." He said and let Gouenji and Endou support him to the wheelchair.

A tired looking doctor looked at them with a grave look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor looked at the Japan representatives before his eyes fell on the coach. 

"I want to speak to you, in private. Its regarding Hiura's condition." 

Zhao shook his head "Its better if you just tell it here. Besides, the whole team would know about it anyway." 

The doctor sighed and nodded. "The patient is currently stable, but still in a critical condition. Its a miracle that he's alive, honestly. The bars caused not only external bleeding but internal bleeding as well, making the operation difficult. He had suffered cardiac arrest, twice." This earned gasps from the team 

"Cardiac arrest... You mean..." Endou said and the doctor nodded 

"His heart stopped twice during the operation. Luckily, its not long enough to cause any brain damage. We still don't know how the impact from hitting his head on the glass had affected him, we don't need another problem to add. The worst problem all of you are facing right now is..." The doctor then saw everyone's faces go pale "to look for donors for AB-negative blood. We used up the last two bags on him already but it isn't enough to meet the blood that he lost. Though he is currently stable, he isn't out of the woods yet. He only has a week to live if he doesn't get the next set of blood transfusion."

"Can we visit him?" Gouenji asked 

"I'm afraid not everyone can visit inside the room. Only three people can go inside, besides your coach and his assistant. The others can just look through his window. If there will be no complications overnight, then all of you will be permitted by tomorrow. He's in the ICU, room 107." He said before leaving the teens to talk to themselves. 

"Kozoumaru would be an automatic choice. He has been asking for Hiura since he woke up." Gouenji said 

"Captain as well?" Sakanoue said and got a no from Endou 

"My visiting can wait. Those who are important to Hiura should go first. Not that he's not important to me, but I feel like his close friends are more important right now for support. Nosaka, take the slot." 

Nosaka didn't answer verbally, just quietly giving a small nod.

"C-Can I take the last one?" Haizaki asked softly, something that surprised everyone but Nosaka 

"Haizaki, I didn't know you were close to Hiura." Endou said 

"Its not like we're close or anything. I just feel like I should be there... It reminds me of something from back then. I was there for my friend. And I should be for pipsqueak as well." Haizaki said before closing his eyes "And unlike some of you, he's not annoying to talk to." 

Atsuya and Hiroto both bit their tongue to avoid shouting at Haizaki, but both soon realized that Haizaki might be using his cool composure to mask his worry 

Endou, however, saw through it and nodded at him "Sure." 

"Nosaka, Haizaki and Kozoumaru, you three have to go first and ask the nurses for assistance. You have to follow some procedure before going inside Hiura's room." 

"Procedure?" Kazemaru asked 

"Namely disinfecting. If he's been placed in the ICU, they're more strict with their patients and won't risk having a second problem."

The said three players just nodded and left, with Nosaka pushing Kozoumaru's wheelchair. 

The said procedure wasn't long, and soon the three were wearing a sterilized coat and head piece, as well as a face mask. And the three proceeded to enter the room

 

What they saw crushed their hearts. 

They all knew that Hiura was one of the smaller members of the team, but he looked even smaller right now. Drowning in the white sheets of the hospital bed and machines surrounding him in both sides. The ventilator was helping him breathe, but the oxygen mask had covered half of Hiura's face. A bandage covered his head, face had bruises and small cuts. The IV was connected to his right hand, while the last bag of blood was connected on his left arm. The steady but slow beeping of the heart rate machine was what made them relieved. 

Hiura was alive.

 

"Damn it... Damn it.." Kozoumaru said as he gently held Hiura hand, and winced a bit at the cold feeling. It was supposed to be warm. 

"Don't give up on everyone pipsqueak. We're all here waiting for you." Haizaki said 

"Haizaki is right. But you're not a pipsqueak. Don't mind him." Nosaka said, trying to make the conversation light 

"Hey! That's my nickname for him and that's staying." Haizaki said 

"You're so noisy Haizaki." Kozoumaru said this time

"Are you two ganging up on me?!" He whisper-yelled. 

The two just shrugged and smiled a bit, making Haizaki smile a bit as well.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the hospital, a vending machine dropped a can of coffee 

"Boss, that wasn't an accident wasn't it? Orion had planned that." 

"Hopefully that's not the case, Li. But I also have a strong feeling about it being Orion's fault as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was the next the next day.

Hiura was still unconscious, still no signs of waking up or even a slight change on his condition. 

The only good thing that the doctor told them was, since Hiura's condition remained the same and didn't go for the worse, visitors were already allowed. However, they were still required to wear those sanitized coats and have those masks.

"I didn't realize that this will happen just to take one of us down." Endou said as he observed Hiura's face.

"I know. But we have to remain strong for him." A familiar voice said by the door. 

They looked and their eyes widened in shock. 

"Kidou?! What are you doing here?" Fudou asked.

"Coach messaged me about what happened. And I took the earliest flight I could get. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I was investigating. I've watched the CCTV footage and... There is something I should tell everyone." 

Kidou could feel everyone's eyes staring at him as his looked at Kozoumaru, then Norika then Mansaku. 

"It wasn't an accident." He finally said 

Everyone's eyes widened. 

"W-what do you mean?" Hiroto asked softly, but his voice held a growl that swears pain to whoever caused this to his friends.

"All of it was intentional. The people in the van was trying to kill the members of Inazuma Japan in the bus." 

"Trying to kill us...? But who would do that?" Norika asked, head covered with a bandage. 

"I zoomed in the video to look at the logo at the van. It was Orion." 

"Orion?! Orion did this to them?! To Hiura?!" Goujin said, this time he was so angry he can't control the volume of his voice. 

"Goujin, we might get kicked out. Your voice, please." Golem said, but he, along with the others, were shaking on what they heard. 

They felt anger, at the same time, they felt like they should've prevented this from happening. 

If only they paid more attention to Hiura and how he really felt, this shouldn't have happened. 

Goujin however, had something different in his mind.

Their trail of thoughts were broken when a small cough came from the bed. 

Mansaku was immediately at Hiura's side, gently running his fingers on Hiura's blue locks.

"Its okay. Everything's okay." He whispered over and over again. 

But his eyes widened when he saw Hiura's eyes flutter open.

"He's waking up," Mansaku said and that got everyone's full attention. While Haizaki, Fudou and Hiroto were leaning on the wall, they were still looking at the small midfielder.

Hiura groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, confused on what was happening. Where was he? What was those beeping sounds? Why did his body felt so heavy? His vision slowly cleared and the first thing he saw was Mansaku's worried and teary-eyed face. 

"You're awake. Finally. You're awake." Mansaku said as he kissed Hiura's forehead, minding the head injury that the smaller teen got.

Awake? What does he mean by awake? 

He then looked at the others. They all had the worried at the same time relieved faces as they stared at him. 

He looked around the room and noticed that he was in a hospital. But why was he here? Then he remembered.

 

 _ **~flashback~**_  

 

_Hiura was trying to fight the sleepiness as they rode the bus to their town. He pouted when he heard Mansaku chuckle._

_"You can take a nap, Hiura. I'll wake you up when we get there."_

_"No." Hiura said stubbornly "I'm not sleepy."_

_"Your body and eyes are telling us otherwise." Norika said, watching Hiura rub his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling._

_"Not sleepy..." Hiura said before his body finally gave in, leaning on Mansaku's shoulder and was fast asleep._

_The next thing he knew, was the sound of screams from the other passengers, a sound of metal screeching and that was what woke him up._

_"What's happening?" Hiura asked as he looked at Mansaku._

_"I think the van beside us lost control." Mansaku said and they could only watch in horror as the bus hit the construction site._

_Hiura felt some pain from his head as it hit the window beside him. He looked, it was cracked, and it had streaks of blood on it. So that means his head was bleeding._

_"Mansaku...? Norika...?" Kozoumaru...?" Hiura said as he looked at Mansaku, who was unconscious. He was about to look at Kozoumaru and Norika when he heard something creak._

_Looking at the window, he saw the bars sliding towards the bus. He watched in fear as the bars came crashing through the glass and the next thing he knew was the intense pain flooding through his system._

_He looked and saw about three bars impaled on his body, the others were by the seats in front of him._

_"Man...sa... ku...?" He looked at Mansaku, and was glad that none of it hit the taller teen._

_He felt himself leaning on Mansaku's arms against his will, his eyes suddenly felt heavy, his head hurt and he suddenly felt very tired._

_Was this how he was going to die? He wasn't ready yet. But maybe he would finally see his parents again._

_His body soon went slack on Mansaku's body, who soon groaned as the said teen slowly woke up._

 

_**~end of flashback~** _

 

"...RA... IURA... HIURA!!" Someone was shouting from the distance before Hiura looked. It was Ichihoshi.

He then noticed the way Ichihoshi sighed in relief when Hiura finally looked at him.

"Nosaka went to get a doctor. You just suddenly zoned out and stared at us blankly, but your heart rate picked up to the point it was alarming. Are you in pain?" He asked. 

Hiura shook his head. 

"That's a relief..." He said "We thought your body was going into shock or something."

The doctor soon came with a nurse and ushered the teens out, asking Hiura some questions which he responded to with a nod or a shake of his head. 

Everything was going fine, until the doctor showed him a picture of the members of Inazuma Japan. 

"I'm going to ask you the names of the members, if that's okay?" The doctor asked and smiled when he received a small nod from Hiura.

"Alright. Do you recall this person?" 

"Nosaka..." Hiura soft voice was soon heard 

He pointed to another player "and this?" 

"Captain... Endou..." 

Hiura got every member correct, and the doctor was happy about it. Until....

"How about this person?" He pointed at Asuto

Hiura looked like he was having a hard time answering. He was frowning, and was desperately trying to remember. 

But nothing was coming to his mind.

"I don't know him." Hiura finally answered, but there was a hint of desperation in his voice "Why don't I remember him? Is he really part of our team?" 

"Hiura, Hiura, Hiura," The doctor said softly to him, trying to sound reassuring "Its okay. It happens sometimes. Come on, calm down." He said as he looked at the nurse and nodded at her. "Just mild. Enough to calm him down. He needs his teammates right now."

The nurse nodded and injected the sedatives on Hiura's IV, and soon, Hiura was calm but looked a bit more tired.

As the nurse tended to Hiura, the doctor came out to the waiting room. "Where is Inamori Asuto?" He asked

He didn't notice how the members of Inazuma Japan tensed. 

"Due to personal reasons, he couldn't visit today. Is there something wrong?" Nosaka asked

"It seems like the patient has selective amnesia." He said and saw how their eyes widened. "He remembers everyone, except Inamori Asuto. What's worst is we don't know if its permanent or not."


	5. Chapter 5

_"It hurts..." A voice echoed in the darkness_

_Asuto looked around, where was the voice coming from?_

_"It hurts... Help..."_

_The voice sounded familiar, but he can't pinpoint who._

_"Who's there?" Asuto shouted, before running aimlessly in the darkness. Until he saw a small body sitting in the middle of the pitch black place, tightly curled up._

_Asuto frowned, this person felt familiar. He had blue hair and soft purple eyes. Until it clicked to him._

_"Hiura? Hiura! That's you right?! Hiura!" Asuto called out_

_"It hurts.... Help... Someone..." Hiura whispered, but Asuto could hear it clearly._

_He tried to reach for Hiura as he ran towards him, but every step he took, Hiura got even farther. Until he disappeared in the darkness_

_"HIURA!"_

Asuto woke up, breathing heavily and quickly sat up.

His heart was hammering to his chest wildly. The dream felt so real.

He looked at his phone, tempted to call Hiura. But he knew that the midfielder would just ignore his calls.

In fact, Asuto is surprised that he hasn't blocked him yet.

Sighing and making up his mind, he scrolled through his list and called Anna's number.

* * *

 

  
Haizaki was going through a sports magazine, lazily flipping through the pages as Hiroto slept on the couch. They were in charge of looking after Hiura during the morning for today.

He actually didn't want to call it "in charge". It felt like taking care of the midfielder was a chore needed to be done.

Looking at Hiura's sleeping face, he remembered his days when he goes to the hospital for his best friend. How he was driven by anger and wanting revenge. And now, here he was, playing soccer not for revenge but for fun.  
"Damn it pipsqueak." Haizaki muttered "We'd capture the bastard who did this to you. Show him hell before putting him in jail. So please, focus on getting better and stop worrying too much about us."

 

Last night was a nightmare to all of them.

Hiura won't let them leave, crying and desperately trying to reach for them. He was in a state of panic that their words won't register in his mind.

The machines were running wildly, and Hiura was trying to remove the IV. It took Saginuma and Nishikage to restrain him and keep him down, careful with his wounds. but that action only caused more panic to Hiura and screamed.

His doctor soon came in and had administered a strong sedative to put him to sleep.

"Its like he's trapped in his dream." The doctor explained "Your words of comfort and calling his name didn't register to his mind. His mind must've brought him back to the accident. And he can't get out of it. Despite his body acting on it, his mind is somewhere else. Its part of the trauma."  
"But... He was saying that he didn't want us to leave, because we might get hurt." Tatsuya said as he held Hiura's hand

"The trauma must've instilled in his brain that every vehicle would lead to something like this accident. Causing his subconscious to act on it. Without him knowing."

"I was so scared..." Nishikage suddenly said "I was so scared when I pinned him down... I felt like if I made one wrong move, I'd do something to hurt him... I didn't know where to hold him..."

"I agree... Its like... Holding something made of glass." Saginuma said

"I want to stay here overnight." Haizaki said as he looked at the doctor, showing no intentions of leaving the room

"Very well. But only you can stay. The others would have to leave.." The doctor said "Besides. Its past visiting hours. The patient needs to rest."

 

It has been several hours after the incident and Hiura was still asleep due to the sedative. According to the doctor he won't be awake til afternoon.

And that's what Haizaki wanted, for Hiura to get enough rest.

  
Haizaki resumed his previous task of flipping through the magazine pages when he heard a slight shift on the beeping of the machines. Even Hiroto sat up and looked.

"That was just two beeps. Are we being just paranoid?" Hiroto asked

"I think so." Haizaki said, but still not keeping his eyes off the machine

"Oi. He's awake." Hiroto said

Haizaki looked, and true enough. Hiura's eyes were open. Did the sedatives' effect worn out already?

Haizaki was about to talk to Hiura when the machines started to beep frantically.

Both teenagers ran next to Hiura and saw how Hiura's purple eyes rolled upwards and started shaking uncontrollably.

"SHIT! CALL THE DOCTOR!!" Haizaki screamed as he used his hand to block Hiura's teeth from closing to each other and bite his tongue.

The kid didn't need another injury to add on his list.

Hiroto soon came back with the doctor while Hiura is still convulsing.  
  
Haizaki soon felt the bite starting to loosen up as Hiura slowly calmed down.

Taking his hand away from the blue haired teen's lips, he took a wet wipe from the pack and hissed a bit as the cool towel made in contact with the skin, noticing that there was a small wound  
  
"You should have that treated," the doctor said after examining Hiura.

"This is nothing." He said as he looked at Hiura then at the doctor

The doctor didn't wait for the question before looking. "I still don't know the cause of the seizure. We would need an MRI scan to look if the seizure was caused by the blow on his head. Then have more tests if the seizure was caused by an infection or something."

Haizaki and Hiroto tsked.

"So what's going to happen for now?" Hiroto asked

The doctor sighed "For now we have to wait for him to wake up. So we can see if there were any problems that the seizure caused."

Haizaki sighed before noticing that Hiura was looking around, confused.

"Pipsqueak? Hiura? Can you hear me?" Haizaki said softly to him

Hiura looked at him and nodded

Haizaki looked at the doctor who nodded at him

"Does anything hurt?" He received a shaking of head

"Hiura, can you follow this pen with your eyes?" The doctor said before moving the pen around in front of Hiura, which he followed with his eyes and the doctor nodded before noting that.

He kept on checking up on Hiura before sighing in relief. "It seems like the seizure didn't cause any damage. But we would still need to check what caused it. I'll schedule his x-ray and MRI scan and tell you when he's going to have the tests." He said before leaving.

"Damn it, Icey. You scared us back there." Hiroto said as Hiura gave him a confused look. To which Hiroto gently, very gently it even surprised Haizaki, patted Hiura's head. "Nothing. Just get some rest. Look. If you're well enough to eat solid food, Haizaki and I would buy you a whole blueberry cheesecake for you."

They both chuckled at the hopeful look that sparkled on Hiura's eyes.  
"Go and rest pipsqueak. Hiroto and I would just make some calls." Haizaki said as they watched Hiura fall asleep before they left, going to the hospital's roof top.

Once they were there, Haizaki called Nosaka while Hiroto called Tatsuya.

* * *

 

  
Asuto was running on the corridor, before stopping at the east wing's front desk.

"Excuse me. Is this the front desk for the ICU patients?" He asked and got a from the nurse in charge.

"Yes. Who will you be visiting?" The nurse smiled kindly at him

"Hiura. Hiura Kirina." He said as the nurse typed on the computer.

"He's in room 107. May I ask for your name? I don't recall seeing you from the group that always visits."

"O-oh. Inamori Asuto. I'm a friend of Hiura's." Asuto said as the nurse's gaze turned sad from friendly before she nodded and typed on the computer.

"You may visit him now Inamori. But please wear the sanitized coat and mask before entering his room and wash your hands thoroughly." The nurse reminded before Asuto went in the ICU ward.

_"Anna? I know you don't like to hear from me." Asuto said as soon as Anna answered the call_

_"Its not like that Asuto. We're hurt and just really sad." Anna said before sighing "What's your reason for calling?"_

_"I know this would sound stupid. Its just, I had a nightmare and I just wanted to hear about Hiura. Is he there?" Asuto said before frowning when he didn't get a response. "Anna? Anna? Are you still there?"_

_He heard a sniff from the other line, and he knew that the manager was crying "Yes I'm still here. And no, Hiura isn't here."_

_"Eh? Did he go back to Japan? What happened?" Asuto asked urgently_

_"He didn't go back to Japan. Asuto, there has been an accident. Mansaku, Kozoumaru, Norika and Hiura got involved the the accident. The others are fine, just light injuries, but Hiura is in a critical condition. And the doctors said he only has a week to live unless we get a donor. Everyone is out at the moment looking at the blood banks for blood. But his blood type is very rare. AB-negative."_

Asuto went in the room and slowly approached Hiura, eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Hiura... Hiura..." Asuto said over and over again as he gently ran his fingers on Hiura's hair.

His face was now covered with cuts and bruises, and was hoping none of it would scar.

He gently touched Hiura's face, and winced how cold it felt.

"Hiura... What happened to you...? You're not supposed to be like this. You're supposed to be up and supporting others! Making them feel better! Just like what you always did for me back then!" Asuto said as he tightly held Hiura's hand.

"What are you doing here?" An icy voice was suddenly heard.

Asuto looked and saw Kozoumaru, Goujin and Norika. Both guys had a tight frown directed at him while Norika was avoiding to look at Asuto  
"Kozoumaru! Norika! You're okay-"

"We're asking what the hell are you doing here!" Goujin asked sharply, but voice not loud enough to gain attention from the outsiders and to wake Hiura up.

"I'm visiting Hiura!" Asuto said defensively

"Visiting? Or did Orion asked you to finish him off now? Aren't you already glad that he's in this state?!" Kozoumaru asked, fists tightly clenched

"What? What does Orion have to do with this?" Asuto asked

"Orion caused this. It wasn't an accident. They were planning to kill us." Norika said, finally looking at Asuto

"T-that's a lie.. They would never..." Asuto said

"Just how much did Orion poison your mind? Don't you remember how they tried to crush us during the matches? How Fudou had that leg injury? How he, Sakanoue and Hiura were thrown away by Navy Invaders' hissatsu tactics? Oh right! You were too focused on your father after the match you didn't even ask how Hiura was when he got home!" Goujin said

"Why can't you just admit that you neglected him? Not only as a person but also your friendship?" Kozoumaru asked "Even Captain noticed."

"Neglected...?" Asuto said in disbelief before realizing what they said was true

"I'm blaming you for his condition Asuto. Because if you didn't join Orion, Hiura wouldn't be here right now." Goujin said

"What? What do I have to do with this?!" Asuto asked

"He was so sad and felt really betrayed, Asuto." Norika said "I know it was us who took him out. But we wouldn't even do it if he wasn't so down..."

"What's all these noise? Can you keep it down?" Hiroto said as he and Haizaki went back before seeing Asuto and their eyes went cold

"Oh look. Its the betrayer." Hiroto said coldly

"Don't start a fight now." Haizaki said "Even if I'm very disappointed in you, Asuto, I have more important things to attend to." Haizaki said before looking at Kozoumaru, Goujin and Norika "Hiura had a seizure this morning."

Norika gasped and the three (Asuto, Goujin and Kozoumaru) looked at Haizaki

"what did the doctor say?" Kozoumaru asked

"Still no idea why it happened. Pipsqueak's going have tests and have x-ray and MRI maybe today or tomorrow."

Norika pushed Asuto away from Hiura and took his spot beside him, to which Asuto can't complain to.

"You don't have any use here, Betrayer. Besides. He doesn't even remember you." Hiroto said to which Asuto looked

"doesn't remember me? Stop lying just to get me out of here!" Asuto said angrily

"Its true..." Norika said "He doesn't remember you. He was asking if you're even a member of Inazuma Japan because he doesn't recall you being there."

"That's a lie..." Asuto said, tearing up

"Sorry, but no one is going to side with you to help you with whatever you're feeling." Kozoumaru said bluntly

The conversation was cut as the beeping changed once again, with Haizaki and Hiroto hurriedly went to Hiura's side.

"CALL THE DOCTOR!!" Haizaki and Hiroto screamed as Hiura had another seizure, Norika, Asuto and Kozoumaru (who is still using a wheelchair) watched in fear as the blue haired teen convulsed. Goujin was already out and screaming for Hiura's doctor.

The doctor came running in with a few nurses. Haizaki and Hiroto stepped aside to give them access to Hiura.

"Has the patient scheduled for today's MRI arrived yet? No? Reschedule him! We'll prioritize this patient!" The doctor said before his eyes widened "He's burning up! There must be an infection that's causing these seizures!" He said as he moved around, the teens watching helplessly.

They weren't, however, prepared to see the heart monitor go flat and the beeping sounds turn into a steady one.

Hiura's heart had stopped beating once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiura Kirina. Time of death: 1:32 PM."

The doctor's words echoed in Asuto, Goujin, Kozoumaru, Norika, Haizaki and Hiroto's minds over and over again.

They stood in their places in shock, having to watch the doctor trying to restart Hiura's heart but the persistent 'beeeeeeeep' was the only thing that was heard in the room.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said and turned to leave while the nurses were taking the machines off Hiura's body, one of them was slowly covering Hiura with a white sheet.

That's when Haizaki suddenly moved towards them "STOP!!! DON'T REMOVE THOSE YET!!! HE'D STILL NEED THOSE!!! AND DON'T COVER HIM!!! HE'S NOT YET DEAD!!!!" He roared, his voice loud enough to be heard all over the ICU ward.

It even reached Endou, Kazemaru and Gouenji, who were going to check up on them then heard Haizaki scream. The three of them rushed and stopped by the window, and were shocked to see Haizaki desperately doing chest compression on Hiura.

They didn't need to ask what was happening. They knew that their teammate was declared dead.

Haizaki continued with the chest compression, before stopping.

He pinched Hiura's nose and tilted Hiura's head upwards before Haizaki took a deep breath and gave Hiura a mouth-to-mouth CPR. He did this two times before starting with the chest compression again

"HIURA!!! COME ON!!!" He said desperately as he did the chest compression "YOU PROMISED ME, REMEMBER?! THAT WE'D BEAT THE WORLD TOGETHER!!! DAMN IT!!!! HIURA!!! DON'T LET YOUR LIFE END HERE!!!! DON'T LET THOSE BASTARDS GET WHAT THEY WANTED!!! I'M NOT YET READY TO BURY A FRIEND!!!" Haizaki roared as he gave a few more chest compression.

And just when he was about to give up, a small cough came from Hiura. And the beeping filled everyone's ears and the nurses even gasped.

Haizaki collapsed on the chair next to the bed, exhausted but staring at Hiura as he gently stirred.

"O-oi... Haizaki... You did it..." Hiroto said before going near the two after the nurses attached everything back to Hiura and left the room to call the doctor again.

Hiura opened his eyes, still in a daze but everyone had one thing in mind.

He was alive.

"Damn it..." Haizaki cried softly and hugged Hiura, burying his face on Hiura's hair. "Don't scare us like that again... Don't scare me like that again... I love you, pipsqueak. I love you..."

Hiroto looked at the Inakuni members as he ran his fingers on Hiura's hair and nodded.

Norika let out a relieved sob and gently held Hiura's cheeks, who looked at her.

"No... Ri... Ka..." Hiura said, his voice was soft, barely audible but they were relieved to hear him talk.

"Oi. Haizaki, let them have their family time for now." Hiroto said and Haizaki slowly released Hiura from the side hug. "Besides, you need to wash your face."

"shut up." Haizaki said before leaving the room with Hiroto, leaving the small Inakuni family to themselves for now.

As they glanced to the window, they saw Norika crying as she hugged Hiura, Kozoumaru and Goujin had Hiura's hands.

They gave Endou, Kazemaru and Gouenji a look before walking away.

"You did well, Haizaki." Endou said, giving him a sincere smile.  
  
Asuto was at the door outside the room, just looking on the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside there?" Endou asked and Asuto shook his head  
  
"I can't. I don't want to cause any heavy feelings for Hiura right now. I know he's sad because of what I did." Asuto said

"We all make mistakes and wrong decisions, Asuto. But we need to make ways on how to correct it." Gouenji said.

"We almost lost him, Asuto. You almost lost your best friend. And you can still. His life is still in danger until we find donors for him. Talk to him Asuto. Don't let him slip away from you again. Or you might regret this in the future."

Kazemaru said before looking at the hallway. "I'm going to get Mansaku. Explain what happened and tell him to come over. Endou. You tell the team later." Kazemaru said before leaving the ICU ward.

"You don't have to talk to him now. You can come over tomorrow morning. It'll be just me and Gouenji here in the morning. We can give you and Hiura some space to talk." Endou said and gave Asuto a grin.

"Captain..." Asuto said before nodding and left.

* * *

 

"Didn't expect you'd confess sooner." Hiroto said, leaning on the wall as Haizaki washed his face.

"I didn't as well. But I don't think he even understands the concept of love when it comes to people being lovers." Haizaki said as he took some paper towels and dried his face with it.

"So... What are you planning to do? Go on with our plan?" Hiroto asked

Haizaki looked "We still haven't even told the team that we're dating."

"And we both like Hiura. No... We both love Hiura." Hiroto said as he looked at Haizaki back.

"We have to make our move before the others do." Haizaki said as the tossed the ball of paper towel to the trash can.

Then both Hiroto and Haizaki smirked "We won't lose."

* * *

 

"...what happened...?" Hiura asked as he looked at the present Inakuni members.

"You don't have to think about it for now. Focus on getting better," Kozoumaru said as he ran his hand on Hiura's hair

Hiura nodded and snuggled to Norika, her warmth and steady breathing lulling him to sleep.

They all waited for a few minutes before Norika looked up

"I'm surprised that Haizaki feels something for Hiura that's more than friendship."

"So what are you going to do, Kozoumaru?" Goujin asked

"...I want to make my move. But I just can't find the right timing." Kozoumaru tsked

Norika nodded before looking at Hiura's sleeping face "He looks peaceful to look at." She said as he brushed a few stray strands away from his face

* * *

  
Ichihoshi was outside the hospital, had a serious look on his face as he called someone.

"Froy? Can we meet up? I need to talk to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Just like what Gouenji said the previous day, it was just him and Endou looking after Hiura, who was awake and was refusing to eat again.  
  
Asuto slowly made his way towards them.

Seeing Endou and Gouenji share a look, the members of the original Raimon left the room.

It was quiet. Very quiet.

"Hiu-"

"So what are you doing here?" Hiura asked. His voice was soft and weak, but it held the coldness and distance that Hiura was showing Asuto.  
  
He wasn't even looking at Asuto.

"Hiura... I'm sorry... Really..." Asuto said as he reached for Hiura's hand but the blue haired teen slapped it away weakly  
  
"Don't touch me..." Hiura said.

And that's when Asuto really saw it.

The pain, the sadness, the loneliness, the betrayal, the anger... All of it was swimming in the violet eyes of the midfielder.

And Asuto caused all of it.

"Hiura... Do you want to die?" Asuto asked after a few moments

"...I do and don't." Hiura admitted quickly.

Asuto looked at him sharply "Why?"

"...I don't want to see another person who I consider family betraying me again. It hurts Asuto... It really does... I want to hate you, but I can't. I want to push you away, but I can't. Its frustrating and confusing I don't know what to feel anymore."

Hiura was crying in front of him. And that hurt Asuto deeply.

"We honestly don't know what to feel, Asuto." Mansaku's voice said from the door as he made his way to Hiura's bed and sat on it, next to Hiura's head. Hiura then snuggled to him, not wanting to face Asuto

"I'm just... Really sorry... I don't know what else to say other than apologize. I hope, one day, we could somehow get things back to how it was between the three of us."

Hiura was quiet but Mansaku had talked for the both of them "We can Asuto. But for now, we have to let those wounds heal first. And that is something we would like to happen physically." Mansaku said jokingly, but truthfully as he looked at the cast on his foot.

"What did the doctor say about that?" Asuto asked

"Would be healed in three weeks." Mansaku shrugged before noticing that Hiura had fallen asleep. "Asuto..."

Asuto looked up "huh?"

"I can't lose one of you again. I lost you once, to Orion. And I can't lose Hiura because of Orion as well. The only difference is I can still see you but we'll bury Hiura if we lose him. He's trying to fight, Asuto. But his body just can't handle it. He only has four days... We only have four days to look for a donor."

"I know Mansaku... And I hope Hiura would really fight... I'm not used to see him down like this." Asuto said

Mansaku nodded and smiled softly at Asuto "You look tired. There's some space next to Hiura. Take a nap for an hour or two."

Asuto's eyes widened at Mansaku's accepting attitude towards him. He slowly went beside Hiura, mindful of the wires that were attached to the machine and on Hiura before snuggling to the blue haired midfielder's back.

It was the same scent that Asuto was familiar of whenever he's very close to Hiura. Blueberry scented hair but Hiura's overall scent was like powder, soft and gentle.

He watched as Mansaku made himself comfortable at his side of the bed, then closing his eyes. Mansaku was right. He was tired after all. And this was the comfort he was looking for.

Mansaku watched as his two little brothers slept before his eyes landed on Hiura. He brushed a few strands away from Hiura's face as he remembered the events from that night.

_Mansaku looked when he felt another weight on his legs, only to see Kozoumaru clutching his rib area_

_"Kozoumaru? Kozoumaru?" He said before noticing that the striker wasn't responding anymore. He had passed out on him._

_Mansaku looked at Hiura and tried his best not to move his body, knowing Hiura's would move as well and the bars would make the wounds worst._

_He looked up when he heard the sound of ambulances parking in front of the bus._

_"Help is here, guys." Mansaku said, even though he knew that they won't hear him._

_It was more like comforting himself._

_"Bars pierced through the bus! Prioritize the possible victims!" He heard someone say and soon he heard the bus' door being forcibly opened._

_As the first rescuer came in, Mansaku wasted no time in shouting for help._

_"Number of passengers: 9. There's someone conscious here!" The rescuer said before three more went inside._

_"shit. The kid beside him has three bars impaled on him. This would be hard." He heard the other rescuer said as Mansaku looked at them._

_"The girl behind me, Norika, she's a friend. And this guy on my lap as well. Kozoumaru. Please don't put us on separate hospitals." He said as the rescuers nodded._

_"Sure thing kid. Sure thing. And you're doing a great job. Keep still for a few more moments. We'd get your friend out of there." The rescuer said as the two others took Norika and Kozoumaru out of the bus._

_The rest of the words were a blur to Mansaku. He was focused on Hiura to care about anything._

_'You're too young to die Hiura... Just a bit more.' He thought as he watched the people do their work._

_It took almost half an hour to get the bars out of Hiura's body and soon Mansaku found himself in the same ambulance with Hiura._

_He watched as he rescuers placed an oxygen mask on Hiura's face before he left and the other rescuer stayed beside Mansaku, putting pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding._

_Mansaku looked at his own hands, realizing that even his own was covered with Hiura's blood._

"I wish I could've done more to help," Mansaku said as he continued to brush the stubborn strands away from Hiura's face which would only fall back. He chuckled a bit "Even your hair is as stubborn as you."

"Remember when we first met? That was around 1st grade and you transferred to our school. You were such a tiny little kid."

He smiled to himself as he remembered that day.

_It had been two months since school started, and the teach walked in the classroom like normal. Only this time she had a blue haired, purple eyed kid with her._

_"SO TINY!" Asuto said as he pointed at the kid._

_"Asuto," The teacher smiled at him "pointing at others is rude." She said kindly_

_"Ah. Sorry!" Asuto grinned before he looked at Mansaku "He's so tiny! Do you think he got lost and belongs to the day care beside our school?"_

_Mansaku raised his eyebrows._

_"Everyone! We have a new student to join us today. Hiura, introduce yourself to your classmates." The teacher said kindly_

_the blue haired kid, named Hiura as what the teacher called him, shyly looked at everyone "I-I'm Hiura Kirina... P-please take care of me..."_

_"Well then! Now that Hiura introduced himself, let's find a seat for him!"_

_The set up of the classroom had six round tables and three chairs each. And currently, there was only one table who had two students only._

_"Here! Here!" Asuto pointed at the empty seat beside him_

_The teacher chuckled at Asuto and nodded "Hiura, please take a seat beside Asuto."_

_Hiura gave her a long and shy look before slowly making his way to the said table._

_But before Hiura could take a seat, Asuto sat on the chair._

_"No! Stay here!" Asuto said as he pointed at the chair between him and Mansaku._   
  
_Asuto immediately hugged Hiura as soon as Hiura sat down. With Mansaku's words of "You're scaring him" fell on deaf ears._

It was around fifth grade when Mansaku and Asuto heard about Hiura's parents.

They always wondered why Hiura never talked about them, and never asked so that Hiura won't be forced to open up about it.

It was that time when Hiura was hospitalized because of a very nasty flu that was going around the school. Sadly, Hiura had caught it as well.

Mansaku and Asuto were about to enter the room when they heard Hiura's grandmother talking to the nurse.

It turns out that Hiura was born at Tokyo. However, due to a car accident when he was 4, Hiura had lost his parents and had to stay at the hospital for almost 8 months. Then Hiura's grandmother had picked him up and brought him to Inakunijima with her and stayed at home for a few more months before she saw that he was already fit to go to school.

Mansaku and Asuto felt like they really didn't know much about Hiura. Then again, Hiura was too young back then, and probably doesn't remember much of the details.

He does remember that his parents died on the car crash, his stay at the hospital, his grandmother picking him up. He just didn't exactly remember what happened to the fullest detail.

Now they understood why it took a long while for them to get Hiura to smile.

"But at least now you know that you have a family. Even if we're not blood related. First, you had us from Inakuni. Then Kozoumaru was added. Now you have Inazuma Japan." Mansaku told Hiura softly, even if he knew that Hiura won't hear him. "So please. Just keep fighting. For you. For us. Don't give up because we won't give up on you."

The only response that Mansaku got was a soft snore from him.

It wasn't long before Mansaku felt sleepy and soon, he was fast asleep and had Hiura held close to him.

* * *

 

"What is it that you wanted to talk about so badly, Hikaru?" Froy asked as he took a sip from his drink

Froy and Ichihoshi met up at a cafe far from the hospital.

Ichihoshi have Froy a serious look. "Do you know anything about this?" He said as he showed the CCTV video to Froy.

Froy frowned when he saw the Orion logo on the van then the bus crashed

"I don't. Why?" Froy asked

"Four of Inazuma Japan's members are there in the bus when that happened." Ichihoshi said as their pictures showed up and Froy's eyes widened. "Mansaku was lucky to only have a sprained ankle. Norika had a head wound, nothing too serious but it bled. Kozoumaru had a few broken ribs. He's healing fine, but we use a wheelchair to move him around." Ichihoshi said as he took a sip to his own drink

"And this guy?" Froy asked, pointing to Hiura's picture

"He's in a critical condition." Ichihoshi said bluntly and Froy's eyes widened in disbelief "He only has a week... No... Four days to live unless we get a blood donor. However he needs two or three bags."

"Then why not start on the transfusion? There's so much blood bags at the hospitals and blood banks!" Froy said

"We could've done that earlier you know. However, his blood type is very rare its hard for them to get their hands on at least three bags. And the last two was already used on him. Froy. Bars had impaled on his stomach after they crashed. He was bleeding so much it his clothes were drenched with it when the doctor gave it to us. He had seizures twice yesterday. Even declared dead. If it wasn't for Haizaki, he'd be in the morgue right now."

"What's his blood type?" Froy asked "I might have connections and be able to help."

Ichihoshi sighed "AB-negative."

Froy looked at Ichihoshi, shocked. "You're kidding... Right?"

"Sadly I'm not. Its really hard to look for his blood type." Ichihoshi said.

"No... I mean... My blood type... Is AB-negative..." Froy said.

* * *

 

A few tables away was a teen with white hair that was partly covered with a cap. "I can't have you to save him." he mumbled to himself as his white eyes became partly visible.

He then left the cafe and called someone. "We need to take an action soon. They found a donor."

He then hid his phone and Fubuki Shirou left. 


	8. Chapter 8

"This is seriously been taken to the next level." Norika said as she watched the three Inakuni members sleeping on one bed, taking a picture of the scene in front of them.

"I know they're close but how can they even make themselves fit in one bed?" Goujin said as he scratched the back of his head.

Kozoumaru sighed "We have to wake up the two of them. Hiura's going to have tests today."

"Oh yeah. Mansaku! Asuto!" Goujin said as he shook the two awake, but also woke up the one in the middle of the two players.

"Good job, stupid. You just woke up Hiura." Kozoumaru said as he facepalmed

"HEY!" Goujin cried out as Hiura frowned at the lost heat he was getting from Asuto and Mansaku before pouting, making the two chuckle 

"Awww. We promise that we'd sleep next to each other again after your tests." Mansaku chuckled as a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

Goujin and Asuto assisted Hiura off the bed and on to the chair, while Norika tried to brush Hiura's hair "Remind me to brush your hair when you get back. Its waaaaay messier than usual!" Norika giggled 

"All of you would stay until I get back, right?" Hiura asked, hope in his eyes were visible.

"Of course!" Goujin said before screeching in pain when Norika elbowed him.

"Do you really want to be thrown out?" Norika asked before turning to Hiura "Of course. We'll be here when you get back!"

Hiura smiled before the nurse left with him.

They, however, missed the small smirk from the nurse's lips.

* * *

 

Fubuki was waiting at the the front door, still wearing the cap that kept his face hidden.

He smiled when he saw the nurse pushing the wheelchair of the confused midfielder.

"Why are we going outside the hospital? I thought I had tests for today." Hiura asked the nurse but she didn't answer him. This made Hiura scared.

Fubuki then decided it was time to interfere before Hiura alerts anyone. 

"Yo!" Fubuki greeted with a gentle smile on his face. 

Hiura looked at him before realizing who he was. "Fubuki!" He said excitedly

"I'm sorry if things got confusing. I asked the nurse if I can take you to a stroll to the garden before your tests." Fubuki smiled gently before looking at the nurse. "Thank you, I'll take it from here."

The nurse nodded before leaving the two of them.

"I didn't know you were coming back! Since when?" Hiura asked, not noticing where Fubuki was bringing him.

"Ne... do you want to recover faster?" Fubuki asked, completely ignoring Hiura's question.

"Of course I do." Hiura said before Fubuki stopped in front of a black van. Hiura frowned a bit, before looking at Fubuki. "Fubuki?"

Fubuki's gentle smile turned into a smirk as the van opened and two men came out and took Hiura.

"HEY! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! FUBUKI?!" Hiura said as he panicked. 

Fubuki went inside the van as well and still had that evil smirk on his face. "We're giving you two options, Hiura."

Hiura looked at Fubuki in terror but stayed silent, and Fubuki took it as a sign that he's going to listen.

"Join Orion, then your treatments would be done by the best doctors here in Russia. Blood is what you need right? We have a donor that's from Orion." Fubuki said with an evil smile "But if you won't, we'll get rid of the donor that Ichihoshi already found. As in kill." 

It was a lie. They wouldn't kill Froy. They'd just do something to stop Froy from donating. But Hiura doesn't know that it was him who was donating, so the blue haired boy was going to be easy to manipulate.

Hiura's eyes widened.

"Can you handle that, Hiura? Having someone killed just to stop them from donating blood... for you? It'll be your fault if the donor dies." Fubuki said, the smile getting even darker as he watched Hiura tremble at the thought.

Hiura felt his throat go dry. He didn't want to be part of Orion, but he didn't want his donor to die all because of him. 

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

"Time is ticking, Hiura. And sadly, I don't have all day." Fubuki said, giving him a fake sad look.

"O-Orion... I'd join Orion." Hiura finally said.

Fubuki's evil smile came back. He patted Hiura's head "Good boy."

And that was the last thing Hiura remembered.

* * *

"Hiura! I'm here to get fetch you for your tests!" A nurse said happily as she went in the room. 

Only to be greeted by confused teenagers.

"A nurse already got Hiura 30 minutes ago." Asuto said

"Eh? But his doctor just ordered to fetch him." The nurse said, giving them a confused look before she left to go to the doctor in case they had a miscommunication.

Asuto and the others suddenly felt heavy.

Something was wrong.

**Very wrong.**

"Oi... isn't that Hiura?" Norika said as she looked through the window to the parking lot.

All of them looked, and it was Hiura in wheelchair, being pushed by a someone that was wearing a cap. They soon stopped in front of a van and two men suddenly took Hiura and the teen went inside the van. 

"HIURA!!!" Mansaku, Kozoumaru and Asuto shouted as Goujin ran out of the room.

 


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a week since Hiura disappeared.

A week since they started to look for him.

A week since Asuto came back to Inazuma Japan.

A week since Mansaku had refused to go out of his room.

A week since the defender got his brother back but lost the other.

* * *

 On the eighth day of Hiura's disappearance, Kidou had assembled the whole team on the meeting room.

The third years of the original Raimon were quiet, but held a serious look on their faces.

"Kidou? What's the point of this meeting?" Asuto asked

Gouenji and Kidou looked at each other then at their teammates.

"We already found out who kidnapped Hiura. And its just as we suspected. Its Orion."

This caused a lot of shocked and angry reactions from the team.

"What are we even doing here?! Ichihoshi! You know how to get in Orion's building right?!" Goujin said

"Yeah but.." Ichihoshi hesitated before the window suddenly shattered and a soccer ball landed on the ground.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Endou shouted as they looked at the window.

Only to find Fubuki there.

"Fubuki/Aniki!" They said before running outside

"Ahahaha... Sorry. I was just playing when it suddenly went to the window. I didn't mean to." Fubuki said as he gave them a shy smile. He was wearing an Inazuma Japan jacket. "Yo, Atsuya. it has been a while."

"When did you get here?" Endou asked

"Three months ago." Fubuki said, the traces of friendliness was suddenly gone.

"Three months ago? But where were you? Why didn't you even show yourself?!" Atsuya demanded but he knew something felt off about his twin. Even the other members of Inazuma Japan felt it. "Oi Aniki. What's wrong with you?"

Fubuki smiled before taking a few steps away from them.

"KOORI NO YARI!!" A voice was heard before the said hissatsu shoot was aimed towards the Inazuma Japan members.

They all dodged it but the ball went straight to the goalpost and made a huge dent on it.

The Inakuni members were shaking. They knew that voice.

All of the Inazuma Japan members turned and saw the very person they were looking for.

"Hiura!!" They all said, but they knew that something was wrong with him.

Hiura was wearing a black soccer uniform, his hair was spikier, and had this empty look on his eyes.

"I heard that you were looking at the CCTVs in the hospital. Looking for this guy." Fubuki said as he placed a cap on his head.

Their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Aniki... it was you..?" Atsuya said.

"Of course it was me. Who else would do it?" Fubuki said before removing his Inazuma Japan jacket, revealing a black soccer uniform as well. "You left this at your room," He said as he gave something to Hiura.

A captain's band.

Hiura looked and took it. "Sorry."

"HIURA!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Mansaku shouted and Hiura gave him a confused look

"Why should I?" He asked Mansaku

"He's part of Orion! Get away while you can!" Kozoumaru answered

"You still don't get it don't you?" Fubuki asked before lifting Hiura's left sleeve, and on his arm...

  
... **was the mark of Orion.**

  
"Hiura... you..." Asuto said

"You bastard! What did you do to him?!" Haizaki growled as he grabbed Fubuki by the collar

Hiura frowned at that and kicked the soccer ball at Haizaki's stomach.

"Don't hurt him." Hiura said as the ball started to glow black "Death-"

"Kiichan." Another familiar voice said as he walked towards Hiura. "I know you're excited to see them again, but you're not yet strong enough to use hissatsus."

"Baek.." Hiura said as he stared at the red haired striker. It was the forward from Red Bison.

"Kiichan?" Mansaku growled as Hiroto helped Haizaki to stand up.

Baek ignored them then patted Hiura on the head "Come on. You don't want the others to start looking for us, hm?"

Hiura was in deep thought for a moment before nodding "Fubuki, let's go."

"ANIKI!!!" Atsuya screamed after his brother who started to leave.

"HIURA!!" Haizaki, Hiroto, Nosaka, Endou, Asuto and the rest of Inakuni members shouted.

Baek smirked at them "Prepare yourselves. Blue Flames would challenge you one of these days. And prove that Orion is stronger than you!" 

With that, they left.

"No... Hiura..." Mansaku said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the Orion building, Baek watched as Hiura and Fubuki went through some kind of "training" as the men call it, but he knew that they were brainwashing them.

He had seen Hiura on the day he was brought in, and was sent to the hospital part of the facility.  
  
He closed his eyes as he remembered everything.

_Baek was walking around the facility when he saw a familiar shade of blue being carried in Orion._

_At first, he shrugged it off. Anyone can have that kind of hair color._

_...until he saw his face._

_It was that ice hissatsu user from Inazuma Japan._

_But he looked weak. Thinner._

_What happened to him?_  
  
_Fubuki was walking behind the men before noticing Baek and smiled at him "Unlike Asuto, this child is willing to join Orion. And would be given a real reason to be tied up to Orion."_

_"A real reason?" Baek asked_

_"He was part of the group in that bus incident." Fubuki said, still smiling and not a hint of care in his voice "He got a blunt of it. Lost a lot of blood. Then you know, the blood type he has is the same as the chairman's."_

_Baek's eyes widened at that "Do you mean...?"_

_"What else do you think would happen?" Fubuki chuckled "Anyway. Chairman said you're in charge with Hiura."_  
  
_Baek tsked. "Why do I have to look after that bastard?"_

 _"Because he would be the captain of the team the Chairman is making. And you'd be given a chance once again you know." Fubuki said and chuckled as he left.  
_  
_"Captain? Him? I've watched his matches. He can't even get his hissatsu shoot in and doesn't have a dribble hissatsu. The only thing he has is a pass one. He's practically useless on the field." Baek said as he entered the room where Hiura is placed in_

_Studying Hiura's facial features, Baek raised an eyebrow_

_"So what they say is really true. You are cute when you don't have that serious look on your face." Baek said as he ran his fingers on Hiura's face "So cute I want to make you mine."_  
  
Baek opened his eyes when he heard the door open and saw Hiura come in the room, eyes blank again.

"Welcome back." Baek greeted.

Hiura looked at Baek and smiled a bit.

"See? You look cuter when you smile. Reserve that blank look on your face for the enemies. For Inazuma Japan." Baek said as Hiura sat next to him on the bed

"For Inazuma Japan..." Hiura said softly

"That's right Hiura. Its because of them that you went through this kind of pain remember?" Baek asked, but was smirking as Hiura frowned and nodded. He then gently held Hiura's face and made him face him. "Come on. Stop frowning. Though you look cute when you're frowning, you look cuter when you smile."

Hiura blinked and Baek slowly pinned him on the bed as he kissed him.

He then pulled away and smirked "You've been eating strawberries again. Did Fubuki give you some?"

Hiura pouted and nodded "I would prefer if it was blueberries though."

"Tsk. Captain. Pouting is making me hard to resist in devouring you." Baek said before kissing him again, to which Hiura kissed back.  
  
Fubuki was by the door and was recording everything, before going to his room and hacking through Inazuma Japan's computer.

* * *

  
Everyone was at the meeting room, watching the CCTV of the day when Hiura was kidnapped.

"I always knew that Hiura might've known the person. That's why he never struggled. But I never expected that it would be Fubuki." Kazemaru said softly.

"But there was something about Fubuki's eyes that day." Endou said, eyes glued to the screen like everyone else.

"Dead. They were dead. Like Hiura's." Atsuya said and everyone looked at him.

"It might be possible that Orion brainwashed them." Ichihoshi said. "Hiura would never attack us like that. Or like what he did to Haizaki."

Haizaki rubbed the still sore part of his stomach where Hiura kicked him. "Its odd though." Haizaki said.

"Odd?" Asuto asked, looking at Haizaki

"Koori no Yari. There was something odd about his hissatsu." Haizaki frowned  
  
"Now that you mentioned it," Gouenji said as he frowned "It made a huge dent on the goalpost. It became so powerful."

"Do you think Orion is forcing him to train?" Asuto asked

Kidou was about to respond when the screen suddenly changed from the CCTV to a video of a room.

 _"Come on. Stop frowning. Though you look cute when you're frowning, you look cuter when you smile." Baek's voice was heard before the video focused on him and Hiura_  
  
_Hiura blinked and Baek slowly pinned him on the bed as he kissed him._  
  
_He then pulled away and smirked "You've been eating strawberries again. Did Fubuki give you some?"_  
  
_Hiura pouted and nodded "I would prefer if it was blueberries though."_  
  
_"Tsk. Captain. Pouting is making me hard to resist in devouring you." Baek said before kissing him again, to which Hiura kissed back._  
  
Everyone was shaking at that.

"T-That bastard..." Kozoumaru, Haizaki and Hiroto said.

"How dare he touch Hiura that way." Nosaka said  
  
"We'll save Hiura and Fubuki from Orion. We'll get them back." Kidou said as his fists hit the table

* * *

  
Hiura was asleep beside Baek, who was running his fingers through the blue locks when a man came in the room.

Baek sat up as a man gave him a small case. Taking it, he opened it and saw two syringes. One had a light blue liquid and the other had a light red.

"I'm entrusting the syringes to you. Inject the blue one to Hiura when he's starting to regain his memories about the Inazuma Japan members. And the red one in case he goes back to them." The man instructed

"What does the red one do?" Baek asked only to see the man smirk

"There was no blood donating that happened. He is injected with a lot of chemicals to make him appear that he's well. And some other chemicals are making him forget about Inazuma Japan. What we do to him and Fubuki are making them believe that Inazuma Japan are the real enemies."  
"So you're saying..." Baek said

"The red chemical will drain every chemical in him and he will be back to his original state where he would be needing a donor. And he would only have 2 hours to live after that."


	11. Chapter 11

Baek watched from the shadows as the Inazuma Japan members practice for the upcoming match that their team had set for them.

"Tsk. None of the goalkeepers has a hissatsu to stop Kiichan's new hissatsus. Pity. If they have one they could actually test Kiichan's strength." He mumbled to himself before frowning as he saw Hiura by the entrance of the Inazuma Japan's residence. "What is he doing here?!"

* * *

 

Hiura stared at everyone as they practiced before Asuto suddenly noticed him.

"Hiura!" He said before running towards him along with the other members of Inazuma Japan.  
  
Hiura stared at Asuto before taking a few steps away from him "Don't come any closer. Or I won't hesitate to use a hissatsu attack on you." He threatened.

This stunned everyone.

Hiura NEVER threatened to hurt someone using soccer. Especially his hissatsu attacks.

"Hiura... Why...? Why did you join Orion?" Mansaku asked softly

Hiura stared at Mansaku "They helped me."

"Eh? Helped you?" Ichihoshi asked. "How? They must be using the same fake helping just like what they did to me!"

"The chairman is my donor." Hiura said and everyone looked at him in shock

"D-Donor?" Ichihoshi said "But Hiura Fr-"

"And he made me realize that you are the enemy. You never did anything to help. You visited everyday to see me suffer." Hiura said

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Haizaki roared and tried to get near Hiura again but Hiura stepped on the ball which glowed black

"Attack me and this would attack you before you can do it to me." Hiura said

"Hiura... Where did you learn that hissatsu? Did they teach you how to use that?" Hiroto asked

Hiura nodded before the ball went back to normal "They made me stronger. I no longer feel useless on the field."

"You were never useless!" Endou said "Hiura! I know this isn't the real you talking!"

Hiura's eyes widened a bit

"You know how much the team loves you! How valuable you are to us!" Nosaka said, and they didn't miss the way Hiura's eyes flickered for a moment.

For that moment, it was the Hiura that they knew. The Hiura that they all loved.

"Shit." Baek said before taking the chemical to his mouth and appeared from his hiding spot.

"Baek-" Hiura didn't finish what he was going to say as Baek kissed him deeply. He felt some sort of liquid running down his throat before his memories were sealed again

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to go to the ramen shop!" Baek said

"I just wanted to see what kind of players the opponents are." Hiura said before looking at the members who then tried to attack Baek.

Baek only chuckled at them as he dodged the punches directed at him by Haizaki, Hiroto and Kozoumaru.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!! STOP HARASSING HIM!!!" Hiroto growled angrily before Baek smirked at the three of them

"You like him don't you?" Baek asked them, his voice was soft so no one but the three could hear him

The three Inazuma Japan players froze  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. But sadly, he chose me over you." He chuckled darkly

"You bastard-" Haizaki started but was interrupted with a familiar voice.

"What's going on here?" Michinari Tatsumi said as the rest of the Inakuni members followed him.

"Captain!" Asuto said, surprised along with the rest of the Inakuni members except for Hiura. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about Hiura's condition from Kidou weeks ago but then suddenly he stopped replying to our messages. So we asked coach Kudou to let us go here." Michinari said before his eyes landed on Hiura and went to him before patting his head, not noticing the alarmed look on the Inazuma Japan's faces. "Well... it seems like you're in a good condition now." 

Hiura frowned and used the ball to attack Michinari on the stomach. The ball glowed black and Hiura kicked it at full force "Death Blast!" 

The attack had sent Michinari flying back before he landed on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. 

"Captain/Michinari!" The Inazuma Japan members and the Inakuni Raimon members said as they went to him.

"What was that for, Hiura?!" Okuiri asked angrily

"Wait, Okuiri." Asuto said as the Inakuni members looked at him in confusion. "That's not the Hiura we know. He's being controlled by Orion."

Their eyes widened

"How?!" Michinari asked them as they watched Baek go to Hiura 

"Kiichan, there's too much people here. Let's go." Baek said as Hiura turned to leave 


	12. Chapter 12

"THEY WHAT?!" Michinari said angrily as he banged his fist on the table. "How could they...!"

"Calm down. How are you?" Kidou asked as he gave him an ice pack before taking the melted one

"Its sore, but I had worst. I was just caught off guard. And for him to use a dark type hissatsu..." Michinari said softly

"But..." Ichihoshi suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention. "I don't get it..."

"What's wrong, Ichihoshi?" Endou asked

"Death Blast is a forbidden hissatsu technique." Ichihoshi said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Then why didn't he show any kinds of pain? When Aniki and I used that hissatsu at our last game, his leg gave out." Atsuya said

"Its like... He can't feel anything... I don't think this is just about donating. There's something else that they did to him." Ichihoshi said

"Whatever that is.. we'll get to the bottom of this. But first, we have to find a way to stop Baek from poisoning Hiura's mind further." Kidou said as he clenched his fists.

* * *

 

  
Baek was walking around the Orion facility with Hiura, watching the blue haired boy beside him.

"Hey." Baek said as Hiura looked at him. "Doesn't your foot hurt?"

"Why would it?" Hiura asked with no emotion on his face

"That was a forbidden hissatsu technique, you know." Baek said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"All the hissatsu techniques that were taught to me are forbidden. And I was told to use that to destroy Inazuma Japan." Hiura said before leaving a shocked Baek

'All of them were forbbiden..?' Baek thought before smirking "Seems like Orion made another serum for this." He said to himself before running after Hiura "Hey! Wait for me!"

~

  
That night, while Baek was asleep, Hiura was gazing out of the window.

He was confused. If the Inazuma Japan were the enemy, why were they desperately trying to get him to their side.

To gain his strength? To make him betray Orion?

He frowned softly. But why do they feel familiar? Like he can feel something odd about them.

He gripped his head as flashbacks started to appear in his mind

* * *

 

_Oi. You took my time away from my idol you know." Kozoumaru teased_

  
_Hiura blinked "You spend too much time thinking about Gouenji, you should put up a shrine for him. I can teach you how!"_

_Norika and Mansaku laughed at that while Kozoumaru blushed._

_"why you little!" Kozoumaru said and smiled softly while watching Hiura laugh_

* * *

 

  
_"Hiura... What happened to you...? You're not supposed to be like this. You're supposed to be up and supporting others! Making them feel better! Just like what you always did for me back then!" Asuto said as he tightly held Hiura's hand._

* * *

 

  
_"Damn it..." Haizaki cried softly and hugged Hiura, burying his face on Hiura's hair. "Don't scare us like that again... Don't scare me like that again... I love you, pipsqueak. I love you..."_

* * *

 

  
_"...what happened...?" Hiura asked as he looked at the present Inakuni members._

_"You don't have to think about it for now. Focus on getting better," Kozoumaru said as he ran his hand on Hiura's hair_

* * *

 

  
_"Oh yeah. Mansaku! Asuto!" Goujin said as he shook the two awake, but also woke up the one in the middle of the two players._

_"Good job, stupid. You just woke up Hiura." Kozoumaru said as he facepalmed_

_"HEY!" Goujin cried out as Hiura frowned at the lost heat he was getting from Asuto and Mansaku before pouting, making the two chuckle_

_"Awww. We promise that we'd sleep next to each other again after your tests." Mansaku chuckled as a nurse came in with a wheelchair._

_Goujin and Asuto assisted Hiura off the bed and on to the chair, while Norika tried to brush Hiura's hair "Remind me to brush your hair when you get back. Its waaaaay messier than usual!" Norika giggled_

_"All of you would stay until I get back, right?" Hiura asked, hope in his eyes were visible._

_"Of course!" Goujin said before screeching in pain when Norika elbowed him._

* * *

 

  
Hiura's eyes widened at that.

They were his friends.

Orion had been lying to him.

Baek had lied to him.

Gripping his head again, he screamed in pain as his memories started to unlock themselves.

Baek woke up at the scream before going to Hiura who was curled up on the ground "HIURA!"

Hiura pushed him away, and that's when Baek realized that the real Hiura was back.


	13. Chapter 13

Baek took out the syringe with the blue chemical and slowly went to Hiura.

"Hey... Hey... Its me..." Baek said softly as he approached Hiura.  
  
Hiura saw the syringe and immediately recognized it. It was the same chemical that the men of Orion had injected him. He then slapped the syringe off Baek's hand before Baek could react, and the syringe shattered on the ground.

Baek looked at the shattered syringe before growling at Hiura and pinned him on the ground "You gave me no choice Hiura." He said as he took out the syringe with the red chemical and quickly injected it on Hiura's arm.

Hiura felt all his energy slowly draining away from his body. He was scared. He didn't want to get back to being a puppet of Orion.

He quickly kicked Baek at his lower regions full force, making Baek let go of the syringe and fall on the ground in pain.

Taking off the syringe from his arm, Hiura looked at it and remembered what he heard the man telling Baek.

_"The red chemical will drain every chemical in him and he will be back to his original state..."_

"I might be able to help Fubuki..." He said before using the last of his energy and ran off to Fubuki's room.

He opened the door and found the Prince of Snowfields asleep on the bed.

Gently approaching him, he hesitated in injecting the chemical to him.

Just when the syringe was centimetres away from Fubuki's arm when Fubuki suddenly grabbed his arm

"What do you think you're doing?" Fubuki asked

"Saving you," Hiura said as he stared at Fubuki's eyes

"Saving me? Hiura. Orion already saved me." Fubuki said

"No! Think about Atsuya! He's suffering right now because you're here!" Hiura said

Fubuki's eyes widened a bit at that.

Atsuya...

Sensing how Fubuki's grip slackened, Hiura immediately injected the remaining red chemicals on Fubuki.

He then pulled away and leaned on the wall when Fubuki started to grip his head as his memories returned as well.

He wanted to reach out to Fubuki, to help him with the pain, but he felt unnaturally weak. Like what he felt after the bus incident.

His eyes were slowly shutting, but was trying to fight it, not wanting to rest until they were out of the facility.

He then felt a familiar hand touching his cheek. He looked up and saw the familiar warmth in Fubuki's eyes and smiled softly.

He saw Fubuki's lips move, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. He was slowly losing consciousness as his previous condition was taking over.

"I want.. Home... Everyone..." He managed to say before he collapsed on Fubuki's arms.

* * *

 

Fubuki opened his eyes after his memories came back to him.

He couldn't believe that Orion used him like this, to the point he got another one from his team involved.

He agreed to work with Orion if they wouldn't hurt anyone from Inazuma Japan, especially his brother.

But it was him who brought Hiura to this facility and made him go through much even more.

Looking at Hiura, he paled when he saw how weak the midfielder looked.

He knew that the chemicals that made Hiura look as if he recovered has been removed by the red chemical.

He touched Hiura's cheek and flinched when it felt hot.

"Are you okay, Hiura?" Fubuki asked before biting his lip.

His heart broke when he heard Hiura's response.

"I want... Home... Everyone..." Hiura then collapsed on his arms.

Hiura wanted to go back to everyone.

"Don't worry Hiura. We'd get out of this place and go back to them." Fubuki said before carrying Hiura on his back.

Escaping the facility through his secret passage, Fubuki ran as fast as he can with Hiura on his back.

He was tired, but he was going to get back home. Back to where they belonged.

Back to Inazuma Japan.

* * *

 

Haizaki and Hiroto were by the park, walking around in anger just walking around when they heard rushed footsteps.

Seeing that it was Fubuki, they immediately tensed up.

"What are you doing here bastard-" Hiroto said but cut himself when he saw the fear in Fubuki's eyes and saw that he was carrying someone on his back.

"Help.." Fubuki said before he fell unconscious, both him and Hiura falling on the ground. But Haizaki managed to catch him while Hiroto caught Hiura.

"Oi! What's wrong with you two?!" Haizaki asked despite knowing he won't get any answer.

Taking out his phone, Haizaki called Asuto.

"Pick us up at the park with the Japan's caravan! Fubuki and Hiura are unconscious!" Haizaki ordered and ended the call. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to this song while reading the chapter!
> 
> Omoide no hotondo (Most of the Memories)  
> by Takahashi Minami and Maeda Atsuko

"Hiura... why...?" Asuto said as he cried softly.

Mansaku was right beside him, trying his best to comfort the other boy, despite his unshed tears pooling on his eyes.

It was then the radio played this song.

 

_Looking through the window at the blue moon_   
_We talked for hours on the phone, sharing everything_

_Even though we both can see it, we look upon different scenery_   
_This much I realized, but it was a subject I didn't want to touch upon_

_Because you were always by my side_   
_Being apart from you (I don't want to be) is something I can't even imagine_

_Most of my memories were made together with you_   
_Laughing, crying, even fighting_   
_We spent some days sharing our dreams together_   
_Most of my memories make up our footprints_   
_Walking, running, standing still_   
_We came here every time we lost our way, but now we're friends who must part_

_If you open the curtains, just like a sign_   
_The bright morning sun quietly overflows_

_Before we realized it, the future has approached_   
_Even our precious time right now will turn into the past_

_Because at the end_   
_I want to tell you (properly) "Thank you"_

_If I could, I want to run to you and hold you tight_   
_I want to cry in your arms with my head on your chest_   
_But because today I have to begin my own journey, I have to stay here_   
_If I could, I want to be weak and complain_   
_Because I'm scared of taking the first step forward_   
_I thought you would hold me back, but we're friends who will be all right_

_Most of my memories were made together with you_   
_Laughing, crying, even fighting_   
_We spent some days sharing our dreams together_   
_Maybe someday these memories will become a beautiful sunset_   
_They will illuminate my path_   
_Your face and your voice will guide me, and we'll be friends no matter where we are_

 

"Don't do this to us, Hiura... please!" Asuto cried 


	15. Chapter 15

Hiroto was pacing in front of the operating room, as the others sat on the chairs.

"Hiroto, you're making us restless as well." Tatsuya said

"I don't care! The person that Haizaki and I love is in there, only having less than two hours to live!" Hiroto growled before pacing again.

This shocked everyone. They knew that Hiroto was vocal with his thoughts, but rarely with his feelings.

He had just admitted to everyone that he loves Hiura.

"Froy is at the other room, Hiroto. He's already donating for Hiura. He's going to be fine." Endou said before sighing. The shock of seeing the two earlier had been too much for everyone.

_"Eh? The caravan?! Alright!" Asuto said before looking at everyone. "Haizaki just called. He said that we should pick them up at the park. They found Fubuki and Hiura but they're unconscious."_

_"What? Aniki?! What are you guys waiting for? We should go!" Atsuya said as they started to run to the van._

_They soon found Haizaki and Hiroto on the benches where Fubuki and Hiura were laying on._

_"Aniki!" Atsuya said as he ran to him, touching his cheeks gently_

_"Hiura!" Asuto and Mansaku said as they ran up to him._

_"Fubuki collapsed from over exhaustion. Hiura's burning up. We have to bring them to the hospital." Hiroto said as Mansaku carried Hiura and Golem carried Fubuki._   
_The trip to the hospital was quick, but for them it was the longest 10 minutes of their life._

_They were surprised to see Froy there, and didn't say a word to them besides "I'm donating, now."_

_Hiura was sent straight to the operating room, while Fubuki was at his own hospital room._

"Atsuya has stayed with Fubuki since we arrived 30 minutes ago. He's extremely exhausted." Endou said

"Why wouldn't he be exhausted? He obviously ran from Orion's headquarters to where we both found them." Haizaki said.

"Ran up to there? That's very far!" Ichihoshi said.

"I think he was acting based on what his mind wanted him to prioritize. His mind must've been saying to get Hiura out of the place that brings danger to both of them. And his survival instincts came out. To him, he can't rest until he sees one of us which describes safety." Nosaka said

Kidou frowned "We'd get the answers we need from Fubuki once he's well rested. Right now, let's focus on them being alright."

The doctor soon came out and gave them a small smile. "The operation is a success. He's slowly regaining the blood that he lost thanks to the donor. But he's not yet out of the woods. He's extremely weak, and its slowing up the healing process of the body. Not to mention the possible infections he could get right now. If he's doing good for the next 24 hours, we would transfer him from the ICU to the normal rooms. For now, only four people could visit." The doctor said before leaving the teens so they can decide.

"Mansaku and Asuto are taking the first two spots." Endou said "who are the other two?"

"Haizaki and Hiroto." Michinari suddenly said making everyone look at him in confusion

"Eh? Why? Shouldn't it be you, captain?" Norika asked.

Michinari chuckled and shook his head. "Guess I have a little story for you all then. It was before you guys left for Russia and we had a surprise party for you guys." He said, gesturing to the members of the Inakuni Raimon who got selected.

  
_"Captain? Can I talk to you?" Hiura asked Michinari who looked at him with a worried look._

_Hiura looked troubled._

_Was he doubting himself again? Especially now that he's a member of Inazuma Japan._

_He remembered spending some sleepless nights talking to Hiura about his problems_

_"What is it?" Michinari asked after they went to the other room where no one could listen to what they're talking about._

_"I'm scared..." Hiura said_

_"About the worlds?" Michinari asked and was surprised when Hiura shook his head_

_"I'm scared of what I'm feeling. I don't understand it at all." Hiura said and this got Michinari even more worried._

_"Are you sick?" Michinari asked and Hiura looked at him_

_"Am I? But it only happens when I look at Haizaki and Hiroto." Hiura said_

_Michinari raised an eyebrow. He somehow got a vague idea on what Hiura was talking about now. "Can you tell me more?"_

_"I always think about them, then my heart races whenever I do so. Especially when they talk to me. Then... I don't know why... But I feel jealous when Haizaki is around Asuto..." Hiura said as he looked down_

_Michinari was wide eyed. His innocent little brother was in love. So innocent he doesn't even know that he likes both Hiroto and Haizaki!_

_"What can you say about the two?" Michinari asked_

_"Well..." Hiura blushed lightly "They're sweet honestly. But its being overshadowed with their rash and cranky attitudes. But they always think about the others before themselves, and I find their fights endearing actually." Hiura smiled "I'm actually happy that they managed to get along together, despite them fighting over and over again which wakes me up in the morning" he pouted.  
_   
_"Hiura," Michinari said as he smiled at him. "You're in love."_

_"I love all of you, so doesn't that make me in love with all of you?" Hiura asked and Michinari chuckled before shaking his head_

_"You don't see them as just friends or siblings. You see them as a person you want to be with. You see them as someone who you want to become your lovers." Michinari said_

_Hiura blinked "...so I love them?" He asked and Michinari nodded before pinching his cheeks_

_"you're growing up!"_

_He then received a pout of the century from Hiura._

_"Captain, what's lovers?" Hiura suddenly asked and Michinari sweatdropped._

_Too innocent indeed._

"EEEEEEHHHH?! HIURA LIKES HAIZAKI AND HIROTO?!" Sakanoue said as the others had shocked looked on their faces as Michinari nodded

"And I know you two are the same. I see the way you two look at him." Michinari grinned as the two blushed heavily. Then his expression turned serious "You'll see hell if you hurt him or make him cry."

"Like hell we would do that." Haizaki said.

Kozoumaru frowned softly and left the room without being noticed. Or so he thought.

Nosaka had followed him "it seems like we lost."

"I know. But if they hurt him, I won't have second thoughts in taking Hiura. So they better take care of him." Kozoumaru said before receiving a smile from Nosaka

"I won't let myself lose to you." Nosaka chuckled.

* * *

 

Asuto was crying beside Hiura's bed after listening to that song from the radio.

"Damn it... Don't you ever dare to leave us Hiura... I can't imagine a life without you beside me! Who's going to listen to me talking about things when Mansaku is busy? Who's going to make me try all those blueberry pastries and candies? You should be better by tomorrow so you can get out of the ICU." Asuto said as Mansaku brushed Hiura's hair with his fingers.

"Also... You really are unpredictable. I would've expected you to fall for Nosaka, but to fall for Haizaki and Hiroto. You can throw us off when it comes to predicting things about you." Mansaku chuckled before he kissed Hiura's forehead. "I love you Hiura. But if you're happy with Haizaki and Hiroto, I won't stop you. But if they hurt you, I won't have any second thoughts in taking you from them." Mansaku said seriously

"Mansaku..." Asuto said softly as he stared at the taller teen.

"Its okay Asuto. I prioritize Hiura's happiness. If he's happy with the two of them, then why should I stop him?"

Asuto nodded before the two made themselves fit on the bed with Hiura again and snuggled to the younger boy, and smiled when he felt the blue haired teen relax in his sleep.

 

It was after two hours when Hiroto and Haizaki entered the room and Asuto and Mansaku stared at them intently

"Take care of Hiura. Don't you ever hurt him." Asuto said seriously

"Do you honestly think we'd hurt him?" Haizaki said

"Hmph. That day would never come." Hiroto said as he looked away from Asuto.

"And don't ruin his innocence!" Asuto said seriously only to receive evil grins from the two

"Now that's something we can't promise!" Haizaki said "I mean! Look at him! So tiny, so cute!"

"Looks so delicious to ravish~" Hiroto smirked "Bet he tastes like sweets when I kiss him~ or even blueberries!" Hiroto said

Both Mansaku and Asuto looked at them with emotionless eyes before a voice suddenly asked

"Why do you mean by ravishing me?" Hiura asked

"Oh you know~ kiss-" Both Hiroto and Haizaki's mouths were shut by Mansaku's hands and Asuto chuckled nervously

"Hiura! You're awake! That's good! Oh ignore them! They're just trying to make each other look better than the other again!" Asuto said

"I'd be the first to ruin that innocence of yours, Hiura!" Hiroto said and immediately regretted it as the aura from Mansaku and Asuto got dark.

"Ruin my innocence?" Hiura asked

And the aura got even more darker. Murderous.

Hiroto gulped and it was one of those times he wished that he kept his mouth shut.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiura was deeply asleep when the doctor finally said that he's out of danger and can be transferred from the ICU to a normal room.

Michinari and Mansaku found it amusing that Hiura didn't even stir at the movements and noise happening around him as the nurses unplugged the machines and took off the wires connected to him before wheeling him out of the ICU. He was just curled up on his side, snoring lightly.

They figured that Hiura might be tired and is still indeed recovering his strength, that's why he's in the state where he can't be woken up no matter what is happening around him.

...And last time that Mansaku woke Hiura up from a deep sleep, Hiura punched him on the face before turning away from him and went back to sleep. He didn't even remember punching Mansaku and was curious where he got the bruise on his cheek.

Everyone was chatting in Fubuki's room with the white haired defender awake. Atsuya was on his rare clingy moments and won't let go of his brother.

Mansaku and Michinari entered the room and smiled at them.

"The nurses are just setting up the machines and attaching some wires on Hiura. He still needs the heart monitor and the ventilator for the oxygen." Michinari said as Mansaku smiled at Fubuki

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking." Fubuki said

The Inakuni Raimon all looked at each other before bowing in front of Fubuki, much to his and everyone's surprise.

"Thank you, Fubuki! Thank you for saving him!" Michinari said as they looked at him again "Hiura is a very important teammate and friend to us. We've known each other since we are kids and I wouldn't be able to accept it if one of us is gone."

Fubuki looked down "But I was the one who made him join Orion. They threatened me that they'll hurt Atsuya if I don't join Orion. Then everything went blank. The next thing I knew was when Hiura injected the red chemical on me and my memories came back. But the memories on what I did while I was still in Orion is also here. I regret what I did to Hiura. To everyone. That's why... I'm so sorry!"

"Hey Fubuki, did you really want to join Orion?" Endou asked and got a no from Fubuki. "Then you're not at fault! They made you do those things while you're controlled! You were forced to join! So its not your fault." Endou grinned and Fubuki smiled softly before nodding

"Been telling that to Aniki since this morning " Atsuya grumbled and Fubuki chuckled

"How's Hiura?" Fubuki asked

"Asleep. Deeply asleep. Didn't even wake up while being transferred." Michinari chuckled

"Well. Let's just stay here and let him rest." Endou grinned before they spent the rest of the morning with Fubuki

* * *

 

Hiroto and Haizaki were at Hiura's room, with Hiroto feeding Hiura with porridge and Haizaki just sitting on the bed, lightly brushing Hiura's hair with his fingers.

"Where's my cheesecake?" Hiura asked after taking the last bite of the porridge

Hiroto chuckled as he set the bowl down "You still remember that?"

Hiura nodded "As long as its blueberry cheesecake I won't forget about it."

The two strikers chuckled

"I'd buy one for you when we go back to the dorms to get you some clothes later." Hiroto promised before a smirk appeared on his lips. "Then again... I could give you something better than blueberry cheesecake~"

Hiura blinked "As long as its blueberry flavored." He said, still clueless about the meaning behind the smirks the two were giving him.

"Oh Hiura~ its way better than that. Its called a kiss~" Haizaki said before gently kissing Hiura.

Kissing Hiura was different from Hiroto. For one, his lips were soft and warm. While Hiroto's were kind of chapped.

Haizaki pulled away from a confused Hiura before Hiroto made Hiura face him and kissed him as well. Haizaki wasted no time and gently kissed Hiura's neck and smirked when he felt Hiura shudder. He then chose a spot on Hiura's neck and marked him there."

"You taste very sweet, Hiura. Like apple candies that you get from festivals." Hiroto said after breaking the kiss before proceeding to mark Hiura's neck too, Hiura was making soft sounds as he did so.

Hiura's face was really red, and his already messy hair was even messier as the two continued their actions before his attention was diverted to the door which suddenly opened.

The Inakuni Raimon all looked shocked at what's happening before they all had this dark, evil aura and slowly went near Hiroto and Haizaki.

Things turned for the worst when Ichihoshi mentioned seeing two hickeys on Hiura's neck.

Kidou, Tatsuya and Gouenji concluded that they'd be needing a new hospital room with two beds for the two soon-to-be-murdered soccer players.

"You're right. Kisses are better than blueberry cheesecakes." Hiura suddenly said before the auras of the Inakuni Raimon members turned deadly.

'I have no regrets.' Hiroto and Haizaki both thought with smiles on their faces.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been nearly 5 days since Fubuki and Hiura were admitted to the hospital. And now, their coach was working on their release papers.

Since Fubuki pretty much regained his strength and Hiura could recover on his own room now, as long as he remains in bed for three more days and two weeks of no sports.

Normally, the injured players were asked to be sent home to have a substitute player to take his place. But since having an respectful argument with the teens, the coach agreed for Hiura to keep his spot in the team.

And now, the said team are preparing a welcome home party for the two.

Fubuki and Hiura were alone in their respective rooms. With Fubuki waiting for Atsuya and Hiura waiting for Hiroto and Haizaki.

A nurse went in Fubuki's room and he barely acknowledged her, since she was probably just going to remove the IV. what he wasn't prepared for was for her to insert something in his IV.

His eyes widened when he recognized the nurse. She was the same one working for Orion. He tried to scream for help but failed as darkness took over.

Hiura was going through the sports magazine that Haizaki left for him to keep him entertained when the door opened. He cheerfully looked up to greet the person, thinking it might be Hiroto or Haizaki or someone from Inakuni Raimon, but it soon turned to fear when he realized it was Baek.

"HELP-!" Hiura started to shout only to have his mouth covered by Baek's hand.

"Shhh. Don't be noisy little one." Baek said before smirking evilly. "You really think Orion will let you two leave just like that? No. They still have an unfinished business with you and Fubuki. So we need you two a little longer. Don't worry... You won't feel any pain in using the forbidden hissatsu techniques. What you'd do is inflict pain on your friends." Baek said as he slowly inserted the serum on Hiura's IV.

Hiura was shaking his head fearfully, but the thought of hurting his friends scared him more. He didn't want to do it again.

Baek chuckled when he saw Hiura slowly falling asleep "It'll have its full effect by tomorrow. And you'll be back with me." Baek said before leaving the room.

'Asuto... Help...' Hiura thought as he fell unconscious

* * *

 

Asuto stopped decorating the wall as he felt it. Something was wrong. But can't place where and what.

"Asuto? Is there something wrong?" Goujin asked as he passed by, carrying a box filled with other decorations

"I don't know... I just suddenly felt... Off." Asuto said before giving him a smile "Guess I'm just nervous with both of them being back."

Goujin only gave him an unsure nod before leaving Asuto alone to decorate his side of the room

* * *

 

When Hiroto and Atsuya went to Hiura and Fubuki's rooms, they were with different nurses this time. The real nurses in the hospital.

They explained about injecting the last medicine on the two that could probably make them tired due to the dose and would probably be asleep for half of the day.  
And true to their word, the two were indeed asleep.

After helping Hiroto change Hiura's clothes from a hospital gown to his favorite hoodie, Haizaki was carrying Hiura to the caravan. While Atsuya had help from Tatsuya in changing Fubuki's clothes and the defender was being carried by Gouenji.

The five of them felt bad, since everyone was busy for the surprise party and yet the two people who they were going to surprise was literally out of it.

Sighing, Tatsuya had texted Endou and Kazemaru, since they would probably have their phones with them.

The celebration can wait. And he was sure everyone would agree on that.

When they arrived, they were greeted with happy but somehow worried looks when all of them saw the two asleep. And Tatsuya had to stay to explain that it was only just the effect of the medication that was putting them to a deep sleep.

* * *

 

Around 1 AM, when someone was sure that everyone in Inazuma Japan was asleep, he sneaked in to Fubuki and Hiura's respective rooms.

"Your Blue Flames uniform will be hidden in your closet." He whispered to Fubuki who opened his eyes and nodded. Also doing it to Hiura who did the same as well.

Baek then left the representatives' residence and went back to the headquarters.

Hiura gently sat up, he remembered the orders.

'Pretend to be their ally.'

'The attack will happen tomorrow.'

And Hiura has no intention of failing his boss' commands.

He was deep in thought that he didn't see Nosaka waking up from his sleep and immediately sitting up.

"You're awake." Nosaka said but frowned when he got no reaction from Hiura. "Hiura?" He said as he approached the smaller teen.

Hiura immediately looked up and smiled a bit "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Its not like you to not pay attention. Are you hurting somewhere?" Nosaka asked, worried evident in his warm silver eyes.

Hiura shook his head "Just remembering the incident with the bus."

"Don't. Not now at least. Let yourself recover first before you go and stressing yourself out." Nosaka said as he sat on Hiura's bed.

Hiura chuckled at that. "I won't. I promise."

"Are you hungry? There's some blueberry cheesecake downstairs." Nosaka offered and was surprised when Hiura shook his head.

"I'm not really hungry..." Hiura said softly

"Would you like me to bring you to Haizaki and Hiroto's room?" Nosaka offered and this time, he was happy that he got a nod.

Happy that Hiura can somehow walk on his own, Nosaka still walked at the blue haired midfielder's current pace. Worried that his legs might suddenly give up on him. They managed to walk the two strikers' room and knocked gently.

A irritable Haizaki opened the door. "What the hell do you want at 1 in the mor- oh." Haizaki's features softened when he saw Hiura up and wide awake.

"He said that he wants to stay with you two. If that's okay." Nosaka said and got a nod from Haizaki.

"Of course it is. Thanks for bringing him over" Haizaki said before closing the door after Hiura went in the room.

Hiroto woke up a bit as the lights were turned on, grumbling at Haizaki to turn it off before the sound of a bed moving woke him up further

"The hell are you doing at this time of the night?!" Hiroto asked Haizaki

"Someone wants to sleep with us." Haizaki said before pointing to Hiura who looked like he was about to fall asleep again while standing.

Hiroto sat up and gently pulled Hiura to him as Haizaki pushed his bed and let it touch Hiroto's. Making the single sized beds to a queen sized one.

Shutting off the lights, Haizaki then went to his side of the bed and gently wrapped his arm around Hiura's waist. While Hiroto's arm was by Hiura's shoulders.

The control that Orion had on Hiura disappeared for a moment, and he gave the two a sincere smile before snuggling to them. "Good night..." He whispered

The response he got from the two was a kiss on his temples.

Soon, the three of them were asleep.

* * *

  
When Hiura woke up, he realized that he was alone in the room. Haizaki and Hiroto must've let him sleep in and went down for breakfast. When he went out of the room, he saw Fubuki wearing the black soccer uniform.

Fubuki gave him a small nod to which he returned before he went to his room and changed as well. Before the two of them slipped to the back door without being noticed.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, where's Fubuki and Hiura?" Endou said as he sat beside Kazemaru and started to eat his own food

"I've let Aniki sleep in a bit." Atsuya said as he took a bite from his fried rice

"Didn't have heart to wake up Hiura." Hiroto said, eyes closed and lazily and boredly opened it when he heard a chair move violently.

"You two! You've been sneaking in his room this time!" Goujin said as he pointed at Hiroto and Haizaki

"Hah? It was him who came to our room in them middle of the night!" Hiroto said and Goujin choked on air upon hearing that

"Hiura wouldn't-"

"Actually. I was the one who asked if he wanted to go to Hiroto and Haizaki's room. He said yes. So I brought him there." Nosaka said with a smile on his face that says 'this is interesting.'

"NOSAKA! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD PROTECT HIURA FROM THESE PERVERTED PEOPLE!" Goujin shouted.

"You two didn't do anything to him this time, hmm~?" Mansaku asked, his face looked dark due to his cap but everyone could hear the threat on his usually quiet but kind voice.

"We didn't." Haizaki said "We just went to sleep and that's it." Haizaki said

Asuto looked at the window when he heard someone playing with a ball outside. He went to check by peering out of the window. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Baek!"

This name caused everyone to be alert and went out of the dorm.

"Oh. If it isn't the Inazuma Japan." Baek smirked

"What are you doing here?" Kidou asked calmly, but there was an edge on his voice that hints pain if he ever hurts anyone from the team.

"A soccer match. Between Blue Flames and Inazuma Japan." He said and his teammates started to appear one by one.

"They're the Orion members from the other teams!" Sakanoue said

"I don't know if you know how to count. But you only have 9 members." Fudou said bluntly, aiming to insult him after what happened to Hiura and Fubuki.

"Oh I know about that. Because the other two are right behind you." Baek said and the whole Inazuma Japan members turned and their eyes widened in disbelief.

Hiura and Fubuki were wearing the black soccer uniform again and had the same blank look on their faces.

"What the hell did you do?!" Haizaki said as he moved to grab Baek by the collar only to be stopped by a ball passing by him at an incredible speed. It wasn't meant to hit him, but it was meant to warn him. He turned back to the two and saw that it was Hiura who had kicked the ball.

"Hurt one of my teammates and I won't hesitate in crushing you." Hiura threatened.

"Hiura...." Michinari and Mansaku said softly

"Fine! We'll fight against your team!" Endou said "But if we win, you'd turn them back to normal!"

"Fine then." Baek said as he placed two syringes on the bench "Feel free to get this if you win the match. However, those two would be Orion's to keep if you lose."

"Endou," Gouenji said with a worried frown

"Don't worry... We'd win this match." Endou said.

"I'd announce the starting line up!" Coach Zhao said as he took out his tablet. "Michinari, you'd be joining today's game."

**_Inazuma Japan_ **

_**GK:** _   
_Endou Mamoru_

**_DF:_ **   
_Kazemaru Ichirouta_   
_Iwato Takashi_   
_Mansaku Yuuichirou_

**_MF:_ **   
_Michinari Tatsumi_   
_Inamori Asuto_   
_Fubuki Atsuya_   
_Nosaka Yuuma_

**_FW:_ **   
_Kozoumaru Sasuke_   
_Haizaki Ryouhei_   
_Kira Hiroto_

  
** _Blue Flames_ **

**_FW:_ **   
_Baek Shi-Woo_   
_Hiura Kirina_   
_Fubuki Shirou_

**_MF:_ **   
_Hisoka Masoka_   
_Simon Zitov_   
_Yuri Rodina_   
_Karl Senirov_

  
**_DF:_ **   
_Pekka Ream_   
_Gennady Zakharov_   
_Alexei Trepov_

  
**_GF:_ **   
_Goran Vecilia_

  
"Hiura and Fubuki are forwards?!" Asuto said in disbelief

"They might have hissatsus under their sleeves... Be careful." Nosaka said

The whistle was heard and the game started.

Haizaki kicked the ball to Asuto and the Inazuma Japan members started to run towards Blue Flames' goal. However, they were surprised when none of the opponents moved a muscle.

"Tsk. They're underestimating us!" Haizaki said as Asuto kicked the ball to Kozoumaru who then proceeded to use a hissatsu shoot.

"Over Cyclone!" Kozoumaru said, using his current strongest hissatsu shoot and was shocked when the goalkeeper didn't move as well.

However, the ball was suddenly stopped with a single kick from Hiura.

"When did he-?" Haizaki said in shock

"What?! He was at the middle of the field seconds ago!" Asuto said

Hiura smirked darkly before kicking the ball upwards before using a familiar hissatsu.

"KOORI NO YARI!" Hiura said before kicking the ball full force

"Shooting from the other side of the field to the other?!" Sakanoue said from the benches

However, the shoot was so quick and caught everyone off guard that no one, not even Endou, was able to react on trying to stop it.

"G-Gooaaaal!" The commentator said as the Inazuma Japan members looked at the ball in shock before looking at Baek who chuckled

"Didn't I tell you? Its impossible to win against us." Baek said

"Aniki! Snap out of it!" Atsuya screamed at his brother who didn't react to what he said

"Hiura! Please! That's not the team where you belong!" Asuto shouted as well

"You're wrong... This is where I belong!" Hiura said and the Inakuni members looked at him with a hurt look on their faces.

the game resumed and Fubuki easily stole the ball from Atsuya who tried to get in his way to steal the the ball back

"Aniki! The Aniki that I know would hate what he's doing right now!" Atsuya said as he blocked off Fubuki's way

"Then accept the fact that the Aniki you have right now is working for Orion!" Fubuki said before getting annoyed that Atsuya won't move away. He stopped struggling against Atsuya and smirked "you're not going to move away huh?" He said before using a hissatsu shoot from where he was.

"WOLF LEGEND!" Fubuki said before kicking the ball towards Atsuya who got hit full force and was dragged by the ball to the goal.

Endou got in the way in an attempt to save Atsuya but both of them were sent flying to the goal's net.

"Goooooal!" The commentator said again

"Atsuya... Are you okay?" Endou said as he sat up

"Aa. But dang it... They're too strong..." Atsuya said as he looked at Fubuki and Hiura who were unemotionally staring straight at them.

Everyone was in total shock and disbelief. Fubuki Shirou, who would do anything to protect his brother, purposely used a hissatsu and aimed at his brother. And there wasn't any hint of remorse on his face.

The match went on, with Hiura dribbling the ball towards the goal. He then stopped when Mansaku and Michinari blocked his way.

"Hiura! Stop this!" Michinari ordered desperately

"You're in my way." Hiura said, ignoring what Michinari had just said

"Hiura! Try to remember! Our soccer back at Inakuni! This isn't your soccer!" Mansaku said

"I've thrown away that kind of soccer! This is my new soccer and no one, not even you, can make me change my mind!" Hiura growled "I'm tired of feeling so helpless!"

Everyone from Inakuni looked shocked at that. they never knew that Hiura had been feeling like that for a long time.

"That is why...." Hiura said, his eyes hidden by his hair "I'll be using this hissatsu..." He then stood still in front of the ball. "Emperor Penguin..."

"Emperor Penguin?!" Kazemaru said

Kidou looked at Hiura's teammates and realized that none of them were moving for Emperor Penguin no. 2. That means...

"GET AWAY FROM THE BALL! ENDOU! DON'T TRY TO STOP IT!!" Kidou shouted. "HIURA! DON'T USE THAT FORBIDDEN HISSATSU!"

"Forbidden hissatsu?!" Everyone said in shock

Red penguins came out as Hiura raised his leg high in the air "..no 1!" The penguins flew and attached themselves on Hiura's leg before he kicked it towards the goal

Michinari and Mansaku got away on time and Endou dodged it as well but the ball went straight to the goal and earned another point for Blue Flames.

Kidou was shocked to see Hiura just walking to Baek like nothing happened.

"Why...?" He whispered to himself


	19. Chapter 19

Hissatsu after hissatsu.

That was currently what's going on in the field.

However, Inazuma Japan only scored once during the first half while Blue flames already got five.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." Asuto said as he looked at Fubuki and Hiura who were sitting on the bench, just blankly staring

"Tsk...." Haizaki said before screaming "HIURA!"

The said boy looked at him with blank eyes.

"TRY TO REMEMBER ME! HIROTO!" Haizaki said

"YEAH. THE HIURA THAT WE FELL IN LOVE WITH WON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Hiroto shouted as well

This caused a spark of recognition in Hiura's eyes. For a moment, there it was.

The familiar warmth in Hiura's eyes.

'Just a bit more...' Haizaki thought. "HIURA!! COME BACK TO US!!"

"Haizaki..." Hiura said softly

Baek frowned at this before smirking and gently tilting Hiura's head towards him

"Why are you listening to the enemies?" Baek asked Hiura

"Enemies...?" Hiura said, slowly getting confused.

"Yes Hiura. Enemies." Baek said as he gently kissed him on the lips "You belong to Orion remember? To me." Baek said and kissed him and smirked when he felt Hiura kiss back.

He smirked even more as he heard Haizaki and Hiroto's roar of anger and Inakuni's angry protests.

"Oh~? Kiichan. Who do you belong to?" Baek cooed at Hiura, making sure they all heard him.

"You." Hiura said, the blank look on his eyes was back.

Yuri was next to Fubuki, muttering things to him and there was a visible scowl on Fubuki's face.

"Hiura. Fubuki. I have a special assignment for you two." Baek said as the two looked at him. "Hiura. I want you to attack Hiroto and Haizaki. Fubuki, go after Atsuya. Is that understood?"

The two nodded and got ready for the second half.

The second half barely even started when the ball went straight flying to Atsuya who screamed in pain before collapsing on the ground.

"ATSUYA!!" Endou shouted

"Very good, Fubuki." Baek smirked. "Hiura. You're next."

Hiura nodded before positioning himself in front of Haizaki and Hiroto, about to attack.

"Hiura!" Michinari said before his eyes widened when he saw Hiroto collapsing on the ground after Hiura kicked the ball full force.

Just as when Hiura was about to kick the ball towards Haizaki, Kozoumaru took the ball from Hiura.

"THIS ISN'T YOU!! THIS ISN'T THE HIURA I FELL IN LOVE WITH!!" Kozoumaru shouted.

"A-aniki..." Atsuya said softly as he tried to stand up

Both players were getting confused on what was happening before Fubuki screamed and took the ball from Kozoumaru. He nodded at Hiura and both ran towards the goal.

"Death Javelin!!!" The two said as they kicked the ball towards Endou with their fullest force.

The attack was so quick and powerful the goalpost flew off and landed a bit far from where it originally stood.

However, their concern wasn't at the point that the opposing team. It was the was Hiura and Fubuki were panting in exhaustion. They looked like they could barely keep on standing.

"Hiura..." Michinari said as he went to him and gently touched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me..." Hiura said

Michinari shook his head and hugged him tightly "Come back to us... I know, deep down in that heart of yours... The Hiura we know is still there..."

"And the Aniki I grew up with is there as well..." Atsuya said, holding on Fubuki's shirt.

Both Hiura and Fubuki's eyes widened. Memories slowly flashed in their minds and the haze on their eyes slowly disappeared.

Baek, noting their sudden change, looked at Inazuma Japan darkly.

Looking at Yuri and nodded, both of them took a soccer ball each.

Aiming at Michinari and Atsuya, the two stepped on the ball, electrical sparks covering it and kicked it towards their targets.

They weren't, however, prepared to see Hiura and Fubuki go in front of the ball and took the attack to protect their friends.

As the hissatsu attack electrocuted the two, the only thing that can be heard was their screams of pain.

"FUBUKI!!! HIURA!!!" They all screamed

"Our work here is done." Baek said and the members of Blue Flames disappeared from the field.

Both fell to the ground but were caught before they hit it. With Hiroto catching Hiura and Atsuya catching Fubuki.

"Stupid Aniki... You shouldn't have done that!" Atsuya said, hugging Fubuki but was being gentle as well.

"But I've hurt you... I've sworn to protect you right.." Fubuki smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry... Haizaki... Hiroto... I don't deserve you two..." Hiura said, but leaned on Hiroto's body, liking its familiar warmth

"Stupid. You two were controlled. We all know that you two would never hurt us!" Haizaki said

"I've called the doctor. Let's get them inside the dorm so they can rest." Gouenji said as he brushed Fubuki's hair off his face.

Mansaku gently took Hiura while Michinari carried Fubuki.

The match was over.

But what they're fighting with right now isn't.

To make sure that there was no permanent damage that was caused by that unknown hissatsu.

Looking at the two, Endou realized that both Fubuki and Hiura were asleep on the arms of Michinari and Mansaku.

"The best option is to let them rest before asking them how it started." Kidou said, standing beside Endou.

"I know... I'm just worried. Those two isn't at the good side of luck lately." Gouenji said

"Let's not leave them alone from now on." Kidou said.

"Then let Hiura stay with us." Hiroto said, giving everyone a serious look.

"Alright. With you and Haizaki around, I'm sure Hiura would be safe. Gouenji would surely prefer to be with Fubuki." Kidou said but there was a slight smirk on his face and Gouenji can't help but to hit Kidou lightly on the arm.

"Shut up before I tell everyone who you have a crush on."


	20. Chapter 20

The doctor had a worried look on his face after checking up on the two.

"Doctor?" Michinari said softly

"Their bodies are terribly weak right now. I don't know why you didn't call me as soon as their conditions started." The doctor said as he gave the players a disapproving look to which the players avoided his gaze. Knowing that he won't get anything from them, he sighed. "They aren't doing well. I'm prescribing these medicines for them and its written how many times they should take it per day. I'll be coming back after a week." He said after giving Endou a sheet of paper before leaving.

"Thank you so much." Everyone said before Endou sighed.

"Come on Kazemaru. Let's buy the medicine now." Endou said before leaving with the teal haired boy.

"Endou." Hiroto said as he went out of the room "can you buy some of those cooling packs that you stick on the forehead? Hiura's fever is getting very high."

Endou nodded a bit before leaving.

* * *

 

2 hours had passed since Kazemaru and Endou had left.

Fubuki was in a deep but pained sleep with Gouenji wiping the sweat off his face every now and then.

Hiura had been in and out of sleep. His eyes were brighter than it usually was due to the high fever he had and Haizaki and Hiroto had been trying to get it down to no avail.

Looking at Haizaki, he whimpered "I want to go home."

"Shhh. You are home." Haizaki said as he ran his fingers on the slightly damp blue locks.

Hiura shook his head "No... I'm not... I want to go home..."

Both strikers looked at each other before Hiroto wiped the sweat off Hiura's face. "What home are you talking about Hiura?"

"Raimon.... With everyone.... Inakuni..." Hiura said before sobbing

This caught the two off guard. They weren't expecting to see him cry.

"Shh shhh." Hiroto said as he nodded at Haizaki who went out to call everyone from Inakuni Raimon. "They're here. Don't you remember?"

Hiura shook his head before looking at Hiroto with fever glazed eyes "Where's mama and papa?" He asked softly

Hiroto bit his lip, he didn't know how to answer that.

"Where are they? They said they'd be home yesterday. But they didn't return." Hiura pressed on

'Damn it... How long does it take to call those bastards?' Hiroto thought as he refrained from answering Hiura's questions.

The door soon opened and the Inakuni Raimon entered the room one by one.

Hiura gripped Hiroto's sleeve "Please... Tell me... Where's mama and papa."

This made the Inakuni Raimon freeze on their places.

Noting the sudden changes from the other players, Haizaki and Hiroto made a mental note to ask what happened.

"Can we?" Mansaku said softly before he and Asuto went beside Hiura.

"Hiura," Mansaku said comfortingly as he ran his hand on Hiura's hair, wincing at how Hiura's fever was before gently picking him up to a light hug. "Hey. Hey. Look at me."

Hiura looked at the source of the voice. He knew this person. But currently, his mind can't process who it was. But the gentle smile and familiar warmth that he was feeling from him made him feel safe.

"Your parents are on a business trip. They said they'd be back on Friday." Mansaku said, smiling at Hiura.

"What day is it today?" Hiura asked.

"Its Tuesday." Mansaku responded softly.

"That's too far away. Can't they come home earlier?" Hiura whined

"You know their work is for you right?" Mansaku asked as he ran his hand on circles on Hiura's back.

Hiura nodded at Mansaku's question. "But I miss them."

"We do too. But this is why auntie told us to take care of you. Because you'd be lonely without them. Asuto is here, as well as the rest of our team." Mansaku said before Hiura looked at his teammates with bright, fever glazed eyes and they smiled at him comfortingly.

"You won't leave, right?" Hiura asked them

Kozoumaru shook his head. "We'd stay here with you."

Hiura relaxed on Mansaku's arms at that.

Mansaku gently kissed Hiura's sweaty forehead. "Come on. Get some sleep. You'd recover faster if you do."

"Don't want to. You'd leave if I sleep." Hiura said.

This answer broke their hearts. Hiura looked so small and fragile at how he was acting right now. And then his trust issues were starting to resurface again.

"Hiura... Mansaku never broke his promise remember?" Michinari said as he wiped the sweat off Hiura's face.

Hiura gave a small nod.

"Then we'd never leave you. We promise. We'd stay beside you all the time." Michinari promised, and it crushed everyone's hearts. Because they knew what he was promising about.

That they'd never leave him just like what Hiura's parents did.

Hiura gave them a last look before giving in to what his body really needed. Rest. He was beyond exhausted and he didn't know why.

Once they were sure that Hiura was fast asleep, the Inakuni Raimon had visible frowns of anger on their faces.

"Oi. What are you guys frowning about?" Haizaki asked.

"Hiura's parents aren't dead as to what he knows." Asuto said softly.

"What? Then where are they?" Hiroto asked.

"Who knows. Not like we care." Okuiri said, shrugging.

"What kind of attitude is that?" Haizaki growled.

"We hate them. All of us do." Michinari said.

"Tell us what's happening." Hiroto said, trying to keep his patience long for Hiura's sake.

"They abandoned Hiura on their mother's (which is Hiura's grandmother) doorstep. Hiura was only 4 or 5 around that time. He wasn't sure what was happening. Neither did we. Until our parents told us what they did." Michinari growled softly.

"It was a cold winter morning. They just left him to sit on the front door before leaving him. We were going to play soccer at our school, and we usually pass by Hiura's house whenever we do. Then we saw it. How a clueless child getting abandoned just like that." Asuto said.

"We weren't supposed to find out about this delicate topic but do you know why Hiura was abandoned by his parents? We heard Hiura's grandmother arguing with Hiura's mom one time on the phone. It was because they didn't want Hiura. She called him a burden and additional mouth to feed. And his sickly body made them spend thousands and they had to spend just to bring him to Inakunijima." Mansaku said, gently running his fingers on Hiura's face to remove some strands of hair off his face.

"It was also clear that they mistreated him." Michinari said. "When we were trying to befriend Hiura, he'd always apologize and beg us not to hit him. It took us a long time to make him confess who hits him. It was them." Michinari growled angrily "And it took us a long while to convince him that everyone there would never hurt him and would protect him. I think Hiura's mind had locked up these bad memories but his love for his parents remained there."

"That is why Inakuni protects him all the time. His grandmother always tell us to be his family in case she's already gone. She didn't have to tell us though. We love Hiura so much and we give him the affection that his parents failed to give." Asuto said.

"Those bastards...." Haizaki and Hiroto growled.

"But look at it this way. If they didn't abandon Hiura, he wouldn't be here with us. Since his parents are the type to prioritize work, they would've trained him to be their heir of the company. I don't think Hiura would be playing soccer with us if that happens." Asuto smiled

"You're right. And who knows what kind of person he would be like if that happens." Haizaki said.

"But what company would he be inheriting in case his parents didn't leave him?" Hanta asked

"Orion." A voice said from the door. "He'd be inheriting their share of the company, Orion Foundation." Froy said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Froy!" Asuto said in surprise as he saw Froy by the door.

"What do you mean he'd inherit part of Orion?" Haizaki said in shock.

"Are you two relatives or something?!" Mansaku asked

Froy then grinned "I was kidding about that."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!?!?" They all screamed

"My heart... My heart...." Okuiri said

"I thought for a moment... It was true.." Goujin said

"Why will you joke something about that? That's mean, Froy!" Asuto whined

Froy's grin turned into a worried face. "You all had a deep and depressing conversation. So I had to break it. It won't help someone who's sick to be surrounded in a negative environment you know." He said before turning serious. "There is something I would like to talk about with everyone."

"Alright. Golem. Hanta. You guys look after him for a while?" Michinari said to his Inakuni teammates.

The two nodded and positioned themselves near the bed as Mansaku gently tucked Hiura on the bed.

"Sleep tight," Froy said as he lightly ruffled Hiura's hair and smiled before leaving the room along with the others.

* * *

  
Having gathered the rest of the Japanese representatives, Froy gave them a serious look.

"My brother had no orders about the attack that Baek did." Froy said.

"Hah? Are you covering up for your brother again?" Haizaki said. "You can clearly see the state the two are in."

"Its true that it was the Orion members who attacked. But like I said, my brother wasn't aware of what they did and didn't give out any commands. I know when my brother is lying and when he's not." Froy said "The members of that team will be severely punished. My brother has promised me that he'd no longer target Hiura. After all, the last bag of blood was given by my brother as his promise."

"He donated... blood...?" Haizaki said softly

Froy nodded "His original plan was just to injure players so they won't be able to play. Not to threaten their lives to that point. That's why, secretly, my brother donated blood for him."

"Thank you, Froy. And I hope, one day, we will be able to thank your brother personally." Michinari said, smiling at the white haired boy. "You don't know how happy we are."

Froy smiled a bit "That's the least I can do for the trouble that had happened. Also, his medical bills in the hospital are paid for."

"Froy... how can we ever repay you for these?" Asuto asked.

"There is one thing I'm hoping I could ask from everyone.." Froy said shyly.

"What is it?" Endou asked.

"For us to be friends?" Froy asked, the look on his eyes held this child-like hope.

"You didn't even have to ask. We all considered you as one from the start anyway!" Endou grinned

Froy looked at them one by one, and the warmth that he had been looking for, has been finally found.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days had passed and there were a few changes in the two's condition.

Hiura's fever was still high, but not high enough to cause hallucinations. He can stay awake for a few minutes before falling asleep again.

Fubuki's fever had broke. However, his body was still very weak, and spends his time by talking to the others or sleeping.

There was one person who he was avoiding though.

Gouenji Shuuya.

He felt like he had caused enough trouble for the team, and felt like he didn't deserve Gouenji.

Fubuki was playing with his cream-colored blanket when Gouenji stepped in the room with a tray of food.

"Atsuya said you already managed to eat half of a bowl of soup. I've brought a slice of bread if you're up to it." Gouenji said, setting the tray on the bedside table.

"Oh... Um... Yeah..." Fubuki said softly.

Noting the aura that Fubuki was releasing, Gouenji looked at him worriedly. "Shirou? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Fubuki said monotonously.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Gouenji said as he sat on the bed and held Fubuki's hand. To his surprise, Fubuki had pulled away from him.

"Stop pretending that you care. Because I no longer care for you the same way I did back then." Fubuki said.

Gouenji's eyes widened. "Did I do something wrong? Tell me Shirou. Maybe we can still sort things out."

"There's nothing to sort out, Gouenji. And please stop calling me by my given name. Address me as Fubuki like everyone else. You are a friend to me now and not a boyfriend." Fubuki said.

"Shiro-Fubuki! Tell me. What's happening with you?" Gouenji said, eyes swimming in hurt, confusion and pain.

Fubuki merely shrugged. "There's nothing we should talk about, Gouenji. Please leave. I want to rest."

Gouenji stood up, sighing deeply before leaving the room.

The moment the door closed, tears ran down Fubuki's cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I don't want to cause anyone so much pain again..." He said very softly, gripping the blankets very tightly as he cried.

* * *

 

Froy was alone with Hiura as he stared at the sick boy's face.

"How do we even tell everyone that we're related? I mean... We're cousins." Froy said as he gave Hiura a worried look.

"They'd freak out when we tell them." Hiura smiled a bit.

"I tried the other night. They screamed their heads off. Its a miracle that you didn't wake up." Froy said, touching Hiura's forehead. "Your fever is still high."

"At least I get to stay awake now." Hiura said, sighing in comfort at the coolness of Froy's hand.

"We should get those cooling pads on your forehead changed." Froy said before taking a new pack and opened it. He then gently peeled off the one on Hiura's forehead and replaced it with the new and cold one. "Better?"

Hiura nodded softly, eyes closed in comfort.

"You think you can stomach anything?" Froy asked to which Hiura shook his head.

"No.. I feel like I'd throw it up." Hiura said

"If you were staying at the mansion, big brother would fuss over you." Froy smiled.

"I don't like being fussed on so much. But the way everyone here does it makes me feel safe. So I don't mind. I feel guilty sometimes though." Hiura mumbled softly

"Sleepy? I'd stay here with you." Froy said and Hiura smiled at that.

"Please do... But where's Hiroto and Haizaki?" Hiura asked.

"Oh. Your two boyfriends. They're out doing chores for the coach. Buying groceries with Asuto and Kazemaru." Froy said as he snuggled to Hiura. "When you're more awake later, let's tell the whole team about our situation, hmm?" Froy said and Hiura nodded, snuggling to Froy.

"Yeah... Let's do it..." Hiura said sleepily and moments later, the two were fast asleep.

When Hiroto and Haizaki came back in the room, they found the two asleep.

Shrugging a bit, Haizaki placed the bunny stuffed toy beside Hiura and smiled at him.

"We can leave him to Froy for now." Haizaki said

"I know. I just needed to make sure he's getting enough rest. Its still bad that he's not eating." Hiroto mumbled before leaving the room.

* * *

Ichihoshi sighed as he shut off the TV in the living room. There was nothing interesting to watch. And the two people he loved hanging out with were asleep.

Deciding to go for a walk, he stood up and started to walk towards the door. However, there was a brown folder that caught his eye.

Maybe this was one of coach's important files? But he wouldn't just leave it around anywhere so carelessly. Even Lee won't do so as well.

Opening the first page to see who owns it, the contents gave him the intense shock of his life.

 

_'Bernard Girikanan._   
_Hiura Kirina._

_DNA Test Result: **POSITIVE** '_

 

With shaking hands, Ichihoshi turned to the second page.

 

_'Froy Girikanan._   
_Hiura Kirina._

_DNA Test Results: **POSITIVE** '_

 

Ichihoshi felt like he was going to faint, but he needed to see what else was written on it seeing that there was a third page. Turning to it, his face went so pale it was as white as Fubuki Shirou's hair.

 

_'Date of testing: September 18._

_Time: 5:30 PM'_

 

September 18. That was the day when Hiura was operated on and the day Froy and Bernard donated.

However, the operation started around 8 PM.

 

_'Relationship: **COUSINS** '_

 

And on that day, everyone heard Ichihoshi Hikaru shriek so loud the whole representatives' building heard it.


	23. Chapter 23

After the talk with Gouenji, Fubuki had refused seeing his other teammates other than his brother.

"You had been distant, Aniki." Atsuya said, looking at Fubuki in worry.

Fubuki sighed. "Its nothing, Atsuya."

"It doesn't look like its nothing, Aniki. Your eyes said so and you're my twin. I can tell when you're in distress-"

"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ATSUYA?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET INTO MY PERSONAL AFFAIRS ALL THE TIME?! YOU'RE MY TWIN BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KEEP ON PUSHING ME TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING ALL THE TIME!!" Fubuki shouted at the unsuspecting Atsuya who then had a dark look on his face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, ANIKI? FINE. I WON'T KEEP ON BUTTING IN YOUR AFFAIRS BUT LET ME REMIND YOU THAT I WAS BEING CONCERNED ABOUT YOU!" Atsuya growled angrily "AND SURE, I'D LEAVE YOU ALONE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! I'M SORRY FOR CARING SO MUCH!"

"Wait! Atsuya-!" Fubuki was cut off with the harsh slam of the door when Atsuya went out of the room. "Atsuya... Atsuya please... come back..." Fubuki said, crying heavily "I didn't mean to.. Please... come back... don't leave me..."

* * *

 

  
"Stupid Aniki." Atsuya said as he went out to the the back of the building and started to kick the ball at full force at the wall, trying to release his anger and frustrations through his actions.

"You're agitated." Nosaka said as he approached the striker.

"This is nothing. Its just a fight between me and my brother." Atsuya said, trying not to release his anger at the Emperor of Tactics, knowing it'll be unfair for him to do so.

"You two fight?" Nosaka raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think we are? We may be brothers, but we also have disagreements at times." Atsuya said.

Nosaka let out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry if it came out weirdly. I'm just surprised that you two fought. The longest time we all had been together, I never heard a disagreement between you two."

"We fight at times. But we tend to keep it to ourselves. But we prefer to avoid having one. Both of us only have each other now. We only have each other to rely on, blood-related-wise." Atsuya sighed before a tight frown appeared on his face. "I just wish that he would tell me his problems at times. If he thinks that hiding it from me is protecting me, then he's wrong. He's making me feel useless honestly. I no longer know how to help my brother."

"Then why not tell him that?" Nosaka asked

"I can't face him right now. He just exploded and I exploded back. I don't think I have the enough patience to deal with another shouting match. I might say more things I would regret." Atsuya said.

"Do you think a time away from each other is the answer for the time being? Remember your brother is sick." Nosaka said.

"I have no idea at the moment." Atsuya sighed angrily. "I don't know whats going on in his mind at the moment. I don't think I'm the right person who he should talk to."

* * *

 

  
Fubuki was curled up on his bed, half conscious. His fever was back full force as the crying made him too exhausted and too worked up.

"Atsuya... Shuuya... I'm sorry... Please... come back..." Fubuki mumbled

"Look what you did to yourself." A familiar voice said softly to Fubuki as a hand ran through his damp white locks.

Fubuki looked up, but despite his blurry vision he could make out a white hair and tanned skin.

"Shuuya...?" Fubuki said softly.

"Shhh. We'll talk once you're better. You made yourself sick from crying too much. And you're fever already broke, now its back." Gouenji sighed.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Fubuki said as he curled up to Gouenji.

"Its okay. But we'll have to talk. Later. Get some rest for now." Gouenji said.

"But Atsuya..."

"Is talking to Nosaka. Don't worry about him for now. He'll calm down and you two will be able to straighten things out." Gouenji said

Fubuki nodded a bit before closing his eyes.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promised you didn't I? No matter what happens, I'd never leave you. I love you, Shirou." Gouenji said, kissing Fubuki's forehead. "Please... let us help you and stop pushing us away..."


	24. Chapter 24

When Froy woke up, the bed beside him was already cool. Hiura could've gotten out of the bed an hour or so ago.

Sitting up, he looked around the room. So he fell asleep til morning the next day?

Yawning and going out of the room, he noticed Ichihoshi going out of his own room.

"Ah. Hikaru. Good morning." Froy greeted cheerfully.

"Aa. Good morning." Ichihoshi greeted back.

"Where's Hiura?" Froy asked.

Ichihoshi pointed at the biggest room that had a sign  _'Go away if you don't want to suffer our wrath'_ on the door.

"Inakuni Raimon, yes all of them, took him last night. Said that it has been a long time since they were together. Only they are allowed to enter the room after taking Hiura from Haizaki and Hiroto's room last night. You were so deep in sleep you didn't even stir when Mansaku took Hiura." Ichihoshi said "So far the only person who they are expecting to enter the room is Norika. She's the only one who slept in her own room. When Nosaka visited them last night when they were all asleep, they were surrounding Hiura. So seeing your cousin is impossible for now."

"Cousin?" Froy said, shocked that Ichihoshi knew.

"I knew. Everyone knows. We saw the DNA results file." Ichihoshi said.

"So I left it somewhere here? How careless of me." Froy sighed before grinning again.

"What?" Ichihoshi asked.

"Oh nothing. You knew I always wanted a little brother figure. And here he is." Froy happily said.

"I think Inakuni sensed how crazy you could be at times that's why they went on protective mode. I still haven't forgotten the time when you tied my hair up to twin-tails when I fell asleep after practice. I was confused on why people were calling me cute. You even asked me to go to the town with you!" Ichihoshi pouted and Froy chuckled.

"Oh~ I won't do anything to him... Much." Froy grinned.

"You do know he's in a relationship with the two most dangerous members in our team." Ichihoshi sighed.

"Well... Now that we know that we're related, I'm sure Onii-san would try to protect him as well. I guess he would keep an eye on those two." Froy said.

"You know, its weird for you to talk like that especially towards a teammate of mine." Ichihoshi sighed.

"Can't blame someone who just found a long lost family member hmm~?" Froy said in a sing-sang voice before entering the 'forbidden' room, not noticing (or ignoring) the panicked look and yelp from Ichihoshi.

Just like what Ichihoshi had told him, Inakuni Raimon were asleep and had surrounded Hiura. They had asked for a lot of futon, and had made a huge bed out of it. The medicines and cooling patches were on the table beside Michinari.

Froy pouted a bit. How was he going to go to his precious little cousin?

Mansaku and Asuto were both hugging Hiura in their sleep, and the said boy looked so comfortable being sandwiched between the two. Seeing as how he had leaned his head on Mansaku's cheek and was snoring very lightly.

Golem was asleep by their heads. Michinari was beside Mansaku. Kozoumaru and Okuiri by Hiura's legs. Hanta and Hiyori were beside Asuto. Goujin was beside Okuiri.

It was like they had planned who sleeps where to protect their currently sick family member.

Froy took a photo of it, and happily sent it to Ichihoshi.

However, the small sound from the phone's camera had woken Hiura up.

The small stir from the smaller boy caused Mansaku and Asuto to wake up as well.

What Froy didn't expect was to see Mansaku move a bit and pulled Hiura closer to him and Asuto snuggled closer to the blue haired teen.

"Sleep. Its only 6:30 in the morning." Mansaku said sleepily as he ran his fingers on Hiura's hair who soon fell asleep again. Once they were sure that Hiura was asleep, Mansaku and Asuto went back to sleep as well.

Froy smiled a bit. In exchange for Hiura's parents was a team who would do anything to protect him. And now, Inazuma Japan was there for Froy as well.

Looking at Hiura for the last time, he noted how the harsh red tint was still on his face indicating that he still has a high fever and how he still struggles to breathe every now and then.

Leaving the room to let Inakuni Raimon rest, he gave them a small smile once again.

* * *

 

Norika was at the kitchen when Froy went down.

"Good morning!" Norika said excitedly.

"Good morning. Cooking at this hour?" Froy said

"Yeah. We all talked about my family's seaweed soup recipe last night. Its easy to make, well for me, and I have a lot of packs of seaweed in my room. we're just worried that Hiura can't keep anything down. He tried porridge last night and he threw it up after a few minutes. I just hope this will help him." Norika sighed.

"He and Fubuki heals rather slow, huh?" Froy said

Norika nodded "But at least Fubuki eats now. The only thing in Hiura's stomach is water. If this keeps up the doctor who would be coming over in a fee days would be asking to put IV on him."

"You seem rather familiar on what would happen." Froy said as he took a seat on the stool in front of Norika

"It happened a lot of times to him when we were young." Norika said "but enough depressing talk. What is it that I heard about you two being cousins?"

"We are. Our fathers are siblings." Froy said

"No wonder you two had the same blood type..." Norika said in amazement "the results scared everyone and made the boys from Inakuni shift to protective mode. But if Hiura shifts to his protective mode, he can actually fight. Its rare for it to happen though. Usually he'd be just at the sidelines listening and trying his best not to get involved too much."

"Your team babies him." Froy noticed

"Because he's like one!" Norika giggled "He's too innocent like a child!"

"By innocent... 'That' innocent?" Froy asked

Norika nodded "cute isn't it?"

Froy sweatdropped "What have you guys been doing to him?"

"Protecting him from the corrupted minds of people." Norika grinned

"But now that he is in a relationship, he needs to be told things that could and would happen. Especially that those two look perverted." Froy said worriedly

"They won't do anything bad. Mansaku and Asuto gave them the lecture of the year." Norika shrugged

'Asuto can lecture someone?' Froy thought

* * *

 

  
With the help of the Inakuni members, Gouenji, Haizaki and Hiroto had made a small bed for Hiura and Fubuki on the couches. Since Kidou had said that the change of environment might help the two rather than being stuck in the stuffy rooms.

All of Inazuma Japan and Inakuni Raimon had prepared to eat their lunch on the living room to stay with their sick members.

Hiroto was putting pillows on Hiura's back so he can lean on it, with Gouenji doing the same to Fubuki.

"AAAAHHH!! NORIKA'S SEAWEED SOUP!!! I've been craving for it for a long time now!" Goujin whined as he happily rejoiced and took the pot before putting it on the wooden table.

"How good is it?" Endou asked excitedly.

"Its really great!" The Inakuni members grinned at Endou

"Eh... Since all of you said that I'm excited to try it." Endou said.

Fubuki brightened up after he took a sip. "It really is nice!" 

Atsuya pouted when Fubuki asked for another spoonful again. "Aniki. You might choke."

Fubuki only grinned. "Been a long while since we had a great Japanese food besides the ones that Yone-san makes."

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Endou said and started to eat at a faster pace.

The others had smiles of agreement as they started to eat.

"Thank you everyone. Its actually a family recipe." Norika smiled as she took a bowl for herself and started to eat.

"I didn't know this tastes nice." Froy said as he ate another spoonful.

Hiura gave Mansaku an unsure look. "I might just throw it up."

"You never know. Come on. Just a few spoonfuls." Mansaku smiled, gently putting the spoon in front of Hiura's lips.

Hiura sighed and nodded before sipping from the soup. His eyes widened, realizing how much he was missing the soup as well.

It wasn't long before the two sick members had actually finished a bowl of soup and were asleep on the couch, the movie playing at a low volume to act as a background noise.

"At least he managed to keep it down." Asuto said as he stared at Hiura.

"Yeah." Mansaku said as he helped in cleaning off everyone's plates and placed it on the sink.

"Maybe the rice was too heavy for him? From the porridge I mean." Michinari said.

"Maybe." Asuto said as he covered Fubuki with a blanket.

"Let's all rest with them. Play movies for today. I don't think they'd appreciate us leaving them after a meal." Endou chuckled

* * *

 

Their coach raised an amused eyebrow when he saw all the soccer players asleep on the carpeted floor, with Hiura and Fubuki on the couch and a long forgotten movie still playing on the TV.

Taking the remote and shutting it off, Lee looked at his boss.

"Let them sleep. They all need their rest." Coach Zhao said before leaving the room with Lee.

The only time Lee came back was when he brought a lot of blankets and covered each soccer player with it, not wanting them to get a cold. 


	25. Chapter 25

Fubuki and Hiura were the first ones to wake up and smiled at the sight of their teammates.

"They're tired aren't they?" Hiura asked softly

Fubuki nodded from the other couch "They are. We've been sick for nearly a week."

"Sadly, I don't remember much of what happened. The last thing I remember was being at the hospital and Hiroto said something about getting my clothes here at the dorm. Then the next thing I remember was protecting him and Haizaki from Death Spark." Hiura said softly.

"Same here. Everything is a big blank. But Atsuya said we're only missing a day's worth of memories. And that Baek was behind it." Fubuki said, sighing softly

"I hope he stops already. I don't like it when he's near me." Hiura frowned

"Don't worry, Hiura. They told me that Baek and the rest of the members that made up Blue Flames would be punished." Fubuki said

Hiura only gave a small nod before both ice type players jumped in shock as a certain "Bear Killer" player growled in his sleep.

"Grr... Don't you go near my brother, you spiky haired bastard." Atsuya growled angrily before shifting to a more comfortable position and snuggled to the nearest source of heat.... Which was Gouenji.

Hiura and Fubuki both bit their lips to prevent themselves from laughing.

Gently standing up, Fubuki went to Hiura and offered his hand to him. "You think you can stand? I want to get some fresh air, you might want it too."

Hiura nodded before gently taking his hand and stood up but days of being on the bed made Hiura's legs a bit weak. He collapsed a bit on Fubuki who supported him.

"Careful." Fubuki said before staring at Hiura's face. "You know, you're cuter when I look at you this close. I'm starting to consider if I should keep you to myself." Fubuki teased.

Hiura blushed heavily and pulled himself away from Fubuki. "You will have to go through Hiroto and Haizaki first." Hiura chuckled and Fubuki chuckled as well before the two of them went outside and just sat on the bench beside the door.

They could see Lee, running around the field as he prepared the next training thing on whatever coach prepared for their training menu. He noticed the two, waved at them and went back to his chores.

"Its good to be outside after a long while of being stuck in a room." Fubuki said, smiling to himself

Hiura nodded "And at least they are catching up at the needed rest."

Fubuki nodded at that. "Atsuya barely sleeps when I'm sick. I'm worried that he might be the next person who would be sick."

"Aniki? You scared me damn it." Atsuya growled when he went out of the dorms "Thankfully I saw that fluffy hair of yours. But... You two have the worst kind of bedhead."

"Why thank you, Atsuya. I'd take that as a compliment." Fubuki grinned

"...I can tell you're already better." Atsuya sighed.

"Hey Atsuya. Can we keep him?" Fubuki said as he hugged Hiura "Isn't he adorable?"

Atsuya stared at Hiura before blushing and looked away "Well... Yeah... Kinda... But I'd consider that since he's a ice type hissatsu user."

Atsuya then sat at the other side of Hiura and gently held Hiura by his hips.

"From now own, you'd be our little brother-" Fubuki was cut off when there was a loud thump from the window and the three of them looked.

There stood two scary looking figures of Hiroto and Haizaki, looking like they were about to murder someone.

The two then went out and both growled at Atsuya before taking Hiura from the twins.

"What do you think you're doing with our boyfriend?" Haizaki said

"And where do you think you're touching him?" Hiroto asked

"HAH?! I was just hugging him! Since Aniki seems interested in 'adopting' him!" Atsuya said.

"We are still accepting the fact that Hiura and Froy are cousins and you two don't add to our adjustment period." Hiroto growled

"I don't mind though." Hiura's muffled voice was heard from Hiroto and Haizaki's arms.

A laugh from the door cut them off.

"You really believed that we're related!" Froy laughed.

"....what? But the DNA test..." Ichihoshi said

"Was made up!" Froy laughed even more

"But what was Hiura talking about it to us?" Asuto asked

"Froy told me to go with his plan." Hiura said. "Since we both have the same blood type, we can easily pass as cousins."

"FROY! THAT'S MEAN!! MY HEART NEARLY STOPPED WHEN I FOUND THAT RESULTS YOU KNOW!!" Ichihoshi whined

"So this is what Ichihoshi means by Froy being evil at times." Endou said

"Even going as far to make false DNA results..." Michinari sweatdropped as Mansaku facepalmed

Froy and Hiura only laughed

However, while everyone was having fun, something caught Atsuya's eyes.

A laser moving around Fubuki's chest.

But he knew this wasn't just a laser.

"ANIKI!" Atsuya screamed and everything happened too fast for the others to react.

Two loud bangs were heard, Atsuya going in front of Fubuki and blood splattering on the wall and Fubuki's wide-eyed face.

Atsuya slowly collapsed on Fubuki, eyes going in and out of focus.

"GET THE CARAVAN READY!!" Gouenji roared as the others moved before running towards the twins.

"A-Atsuya..." Fubuki said in shock as he looked at Atsuya.

The blood that was coming from his younger twin brother was too much...

Atsuya looked at Fubuki before coughing out blood and slowly losing consciousness.

"No...no... Atsuya please... please! Don't leave me! Wake up! wake up!" Fubuki said hysterically and Kazemaru had to hold him as Gouenji carried Atsuya to the caravan, about to go the hospital.

A soft and delicate material fell on the floor.

The used to be white scarf was now stained with red.

Fubuki looked at Kazemaru. He wanted to cry, to scream. But even before he could do anything, he passed out due to shock.


	26. Chapter 26

"There will be no need to go to the hospital." Nosaka said as he approached the group.

"Damn it... It still hurts despite having a bulletproof vest." Atsuya growled from Gouenji's arms who smiled at him

"Are you sure you're not hurt, Atsuya?" Fubuki asked as he sat up.

"W-whats happening?" Hiura asked in terror, still on Hiroto's arms

"We'd explain inside. But let's just say... We knew there'll be an attack." Nosaka said.

Once everyone was settled, the members who knew something was up looked at the scared ones.

Hiroto gave Hiura some space as the Fubuki twins gently hugged him, trying to comfort him and saying that they were okay.

"It was an act, Hiura. We're sorry." Fubuki said softly as he wiped off the blood stain on face. "Its just paint, see?"

"Paint? Act?" Michinari said, angry and confused about the situation.

"Inakuni Raimon, Hiura, Asuto, Mansaku, Goujin, Kozoumaru, Sakanoue, We apologize for not telling you anything. But we had to make sure that things would go as it was planned." Nosaka said

"Go as it was planned?" Asuto said

"I told them that Baek would really start attacking people who are important to Hiura and Fubuki. He wants the two for himself, and if he can't get them, he'd dispose of those who are precious to them." Froy said. "That's why, when I arrived last night, Kazemaru and Haizaki were hidden at the shadows to get the spare luggage I have. It had bullet proof vests and I had placed packets of paint in it for an effect of blood."

"So Baek is really aiming for the kill now..." Endou sighed

"So you needed people not to know so the panic that would be done would be real and not an act." Okuiri said.

Nosaka nodded. "That's why the plan was kept as a secret from some of you. Though it might be scary, and I apologize for that, it had to be done."

"Baek probably already left after shooting Atsuya." Ichihoshi said before looking as Hiura whimpered at that followed by a small 'shhh' from the twins. "He wouldn't notice that he had failed."

"For now. But it doesn't mean he won't strike again." Froy said before sighing. "There is one place that you all are protected at."

"And where is it?" Kazemaru asked.

"My house." Froy said seriously.

"Aren't we too much of a huge group for visitors who would stay over for a lot of days, Froy?" Ichihoshi asked.

Froy shook his head. "The house is always empty. Just me, the helpers, sometimes my brother. And its for your safety."

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Endou.

"If that's what you think is a necessary action, then we'd be okay with it." Endou said.

Froy smiled and stood up before looking at Atsuya who let go of Hiura for a while before going through the drawer under the coffee table.

He then pulled out his real scarf and wrapped it around Hiura's neck

"There. If it'll help you calm down, you can have it for now." Atsuya said before giving Hiura a small pat on the head.

"Your acting was so realistic we thought you were-" Asuto was cut off as Atsuya glared at him

"Not now." Mansaku whispered to the black haired teen.

"Hiura, let's go pack up for now?" Fubuki asked before he smiled when Hiura nodded but it soon turned into worry when Hiura won't let go of his sleeve. He only gave the others a small nod before leaving to the second floor with the blue haired midfielder.

"He shouldn't have been there." Hiroto said "That was honestly a terrifying sight to watch."

"And Hiura is very close to Fubuki, seeing him 'collapse' after Atsuya got 'shot' might've been too much to witness." Ichihoshi said.

"We'd apologize soon. But for now, let it sink in to him that no one is hurt and is going to die." Nosaka said.

"I'd have to apologize to him as well. So does Aniki." Atsuya muttered before pouting before going upstairs.

Apologizing was something he was never good at.

But when he entered the room , he found Fubuki and Hiura snuggled to each other on the bed, asleep.

"Sorry little brother. But we had to do it to protect you and Aniki." Atsuya said

"Its still cruel though, that I knew about the plan..." Fubuki said

"Aniki, just rest for now. You need it. you haven't recovered completely." Atsuya said.

"Just promise me that you'd always be careful." Fubuki said

Atsuya nodded "I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

Michinari looked at the closed bathroom door when he heard whimpers in it.

They had just packing their things and their stuff was already loaded at the luggage compartment of the caravan. Michinari was just going through the rooms to make sure that there wasn't anything that was forgotten.

Gently knocking on the door, Michinari softly said "Is everything okay there?"

"Cap...tain...." Was what Michinari heard next.

Michinari twisted the doorknob, relieved that it wasn't locked before opening the door.

There he saw Hiura, curled up on the cold bathroom tiles next to the toilet bowl that had bile in it.

"You threw up again?" Michinari asked worriedly as he kneel beside Hiura and gently scooped him up in his arms. His eyes widened when he felt the unusual heat coming from the lithe body. Putting his hand on Hiura's forehead, he gasped. "You're burning up again!"

Hiura mumbled something before he shot up again and started to throw up. Michinari ran his hand in circles on Hiura's back, mumbling soft comforting words.

Taking a paper towel and wetting it a bit, he wiped Hiura's lips and let him lean on him. "You think you're okay now?"

Hiura nodded softly and snuggled to Michinari.

Michinari nodded and gently carried him. Just as when he was going to flush the toilet, his eyes widened when he saw streaks of blood on the water.

Flushing it, Michinari quickly walked out of the bathroom and went straight to Mansaku who was with Nosaka, Froy and Nishikage, Hiura barely conscious on his arms.

"Hiura has been throwing up again. I saw streaks of blood." Michinari said

Their eyes widened.

"We have to get to the mansion now. I'll call my family doctor." Froy said before taking out his phone.

"Captain... Its cold..." Hiura whimpered, shivering on Michinari's arms.

Michinari looked and sat on the couch. Pulling Hiura closer to him trying to provide more warmth.

Mansaku had left the room and went back a few minutes later, blankets on hand.

"This is the thickest ones that we have on the closet." He said as he covered Hiura with it "He was already better this afternoon."

"Might be a relapse. The stress and shock might've caused it." Nosaka said as Gouenji came down, carrying Fubuki.

"Even Fubuki's sick again?" Endou asked

"I just feel dizzy, Captain. That's all." Fubuki smiled.

"And you're burning up." Gouenji said before looking at the others. "I'm taking him to the caravan." He said before leaving.

"Well. We should all get going." Endou said before looking at Michinari "I can trust my teammate with you, right?" He grinned

Michinari smiled "Of course. He's my teammate as well."

Endou grinned again before leaving with Kazemaru and the others followed.

* * *

 

Just as Michinari had expected, Haizaki and Hiroto took Hiura from him and placed him between the two strikers.

The blankets and the scarf was helping Hiura feel warm, and the additional body heat from his two boyfriends was helping get rid of the chills he was occasionally feeling.

"Haizaki?" Hiura said sleepily

"Ryouhei." Haizaki said.

"Huh?"

"Call me Ryouhei, Kirina." Haizaki smiled

Hiura smiled and leaned to him, but held Hiroto's hand tightly.

"When I get better, let's go out sometimes." Hiura said

"Sure. Where do you want to go? Arcade? Amusement park?" Hiroto grinned

"Let's each choose a place where we want to go and we'll go there." Hiura yawned "Then we..."

Both strikers looked at each other in confusion then at Hiura.

"Kirina?" Hiroto said as he looked at Hiura's face.

"He's asleep." Haizaki smiled.

"I wonder if he'll remember what he was trying to say when he wakes up." Hiroto chuckled "But still. I still wonder why he fell in love with us. I mean... We both know we're not exactly the 'boyfriend material' type. But I'm much more of a boyfriend material than you are, Ryouhei."

"You wish, Hiroto. You wish." Haizaki said "I'm clearly more good looking compared to you."

"Hah? At least I don't have a ridiculously straight hair like yours!" Hiroto said

"Noodlehead." Haizaki countered

"Say that again-"

"If you wake up Aniki I'm going to kill both of you right here." Atsuya threatened. "Oh. Add Kiichan to the list of not supposed to be woken up."

"Kiichan?!" Hiroto said, annoyed

"Well... Since we 'adopted' him, Hiura said we should call him 'Kiichan'." Atsuya said before making himself comfortable on his seat

The two strikers pouted and wrapped their arms around Hiura who sighed in comfort and smiled a bit in his sleep.

* * *

 

The doctor smiled as he looked at Froy. " There's nothing to be alarmed of. The blood was merely from the scratched throat that he got when he was throwing up. But yes, the two are suffering from a relapse however they will be alright in a day or two. Stick with the medicines that were previously prescribed. If the patients can't really stomach anything then I suggest Gatorade to keep them hydrated."

Froy smiled back "Thank you so much."

"Well then. I'd be taking my leave. Those two need rest. And please avoid exposing them to stressful topics for now. Bye children." The doctor said before leaving

"Tsk. Do we look like we're kids?" Hiroto grumbled

"With the way you're acting, yeah." Tatsuya teased.

Hiroto pouted and stormed off to his, Haizaki and Hiura's room.

Michinari and the rest of the Inakuni Raimon approached everyone of Inazuma Japan.

"We have decided to bring Hiura back to Japan with us." Michinari said, a very serious tone was evident on his voice.

Inazuma Japan looked shocked.

"What...?" Mansaku and Asuto said.


	28. Chapter 28

_"They'd know that something is up!"_

_"Oh really? They won't. Not even a single hint."_

_"We'd never do whatever you're going to make us do!"_

_"Is that so~?"_

* * *

 

"Captain! What do you mean?" Asuto asked

"We have our flight scheduled tonight. We're taking Hiura home with us. When we signed up for FFI, it doesn't include having our lives at risk." Michinari said.

"That's true, captain. But Hiura wouldn't like you making decisions for him!" Mansaku said.

"Hiura might be your teammate back at Inakuni. And I can understand that you're trying to protect him." Endou said as he stood up. "But right now, Hiura is my teammate and I'm his captain. So I get to say a word on this as well."

"I know. However, this is for his safety. I'm actually disappointed that none of you," Michinari gestured to his fellow Inakuni Raimon who were selected for FFI. "That you didn't even bother telling us what happened to Hiura."

"Do you honestly think that it'll cross our minds when we are busy looking for a donor while Hiura is barely breathing on a hospital bed?" Goujin asked.

"Look. We know that it was unfair that you had to hear it from Kidou. But you're being unfair on our part who was panicking every single second because you have no idea how Hiura looked like that day. How drenched his shirt was of his own blood when the nurse handed it to us. How he was barely clinging to life. You don't know what we went through." Kazemaru said

Michinari frowned at that.

"What's happening here?" Hiura asked softly as he went down to them, still covered with a blanket.

"Nothing Hiura," Gouenji said as he smiled "Just talking about who rooms with who."

Hiura nodded before holding his head

"Hiura?" Asuto said, gently holding his shoulders

"....Asuto...?" Hiura said, looking so lost and confused as he looked around the room "...where....?"

Asuto frowned and looked at Mansaku before looking at Hiura.

"Hiura, we're at Froy's house, remember?" Asuto said.

Hiura frowned before his eyes went to the back of his head as he started to convulse, his heavy body slowly leaning towards Asuto

"Hiura?! Hiura?! What's wrong?!" Mansaku screamed as he gently supported Hiura and laid him on the floor.

"A seizure?!" Kidou and Gouenji said in alarm

Haizaki and Hiroto immediately sprang to action, running towards Hiura.

Waiting until the seizure subsided, Haizaki and Hiroto stayed beside him until his body calmed down.

"There must be something that the doctors overlooked. From what I remember, the MRI was never done due to being kidnapped." Gouenji said.

"Are you saying..." Haizaki said softly

"Headaches. Confusion. And now a seizure. They're signs of a brain injury." Gouenji said.

"But who will drive the caravan? Coach isn't here and the driver asked for a day off." Asuto said.

Michinari gently carried Hiura. "We'll take him to the hospital. I'm sure Froy has a driver that can drive the caravan. Hiyori. Hail a cab"

"Hai." Hiyori said before going out of the mansion

"Are you sure you can handle it? I can go with you guys." Mansaku offered.

"You know Hiura the most out of every one of us. You'll know what he'll need. You need to pack those up." Michinari smiled softly

Mansaku nodded and went upstairs.

"W-where...?" Hiura asked softly, eyes dazed.

"Still at the mansion. But we're on our way to the hospital." Michinari said

Hiura frowned "That place again? Can't I last a year without visiting that place? Or should I call it home already?" Hiura sarcastically said, clearly in a bad mood.

Everyone chuckled.

"We just have to check something to make sure that your health isn't in the dangerous side..." Asuto said

Hiura only gave a slight nod. He felt tired. Very tired.

"Can I sleep?" Hiura asked.

"No." Gouenji said "try to keep awake for a while, please? Just until you reach the hospital."

Hiura nodded.

"Captain, the cab is here." Hiyori said as Michinari looked. "We'll see you at the hospital?"

"Take care of him." Haizaki said.

"Will do." Michinari smiled as Hattori, Okuiri and Hiyori followed him to the cab. And everyone immediately started to prepare to leave as well, with Froy looking for his driver.

As soon as the door of the cab closed and took off, the four of them had evil smirks on their faces as the cab stopped at the next street and someone went in at the front.

"Things didn't go as what we originally planned. But here's Hiura." Michinari said, looking at the passenger at the front.

Baek smirked. "Good."

"Cap... tain...." Hiura said, eyes wide, still on Michinari's arms. Okuiri looked at Hiura with a smirk before covering Hiura's face with a cloth.

Hiura desperately tried to struggle, but Michinari's grip on him was strong, and soon his body felt heavy. Too heavy.

"Why...?" Hiura said as a few tears ran down his cheeks, looking at his teammates' faces one by one, and the last thing Hiura remembered was seeing the dark looks on their faces.


	29. Chapter 29

Michinari groaned softly.

"Captain? Captain? Can you hear me?" A voice said, it was familiar but the voice sounded far away.

"Asuto?" Michinari mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

The whole room was white, and the scent was different for a normal room. He didn't even need to play a guessing game to know where he was.

A hospital room.

Looking around, he realized that he wasn't the only occupant in the room. Okuiri, Hattori and Hiyori were all unconscious on the other hospital beds as well.

"Captain? How do you feel?" Asuto asked

"Sluggish. I have a headache." Michinari said

"They found you guys unconscious in front of the entrance of the hospital. Captain, where's Hiura?" Mansaku asked.

Michinari frowned a bit. Why were they asking where Hiura was to him?

His eyes widened as he remembered what happened.

 

_-Flashback-_

_Baek gently took Hiura from Michinari's arms after Hiura fell unconscious due to the chloroform._

_"You've done well." Baek said before turning at them again and sprayed something to their faces._

_The four Inakuni Raimon members coughed as they slowly regained their senses before glaring at Baek and their eyes widened when they saw Hiura on Baek's arms._

_"What are you doing here and hand Hiura over!" Michinari said as he moved to grab Hiura from Baek_

_"No can do." Baek said before taking another bottle and sprayed it to their faces again. "You have done your parts really well. So now its time for you four to rest."_

_Michinari looked through his blurry vision as Baek smirked at them._

_He felt the vehicle stop at a somehow dark place and the driver carried them out of the car one by one._

_Michinari tried to fight him off, but his body felt like lead and he felt so sleepy. Glancing at the others, he realized that they were already asleep._

_"Thank you for this!" Baek laughed, gesturing towards Hiura._

_"Hiu...ra...." Michinari said softly and the last thing he saw as his body gave in to the chemical's sleeping effect was Hiura's unconscious form and the cab leaving._

_-End of Flashback-_

 

"YOU WERE UNDER BAEK'S CONTROL?!" Hiroto shouted, very angry.

He was tired. Tired of seeing Hiura suffer because of that red haired bastard.

"Hiroto." Tatsuya said, putting a hand on Hiroto's shoulder.

"Don't 'Hiroto' me! My boyfriend is somewhere out there again with that bastard who can do anything to hurt him any moment when he likes! Do you honestly think I won't lose my cool over this?!" Hiroto growled at Tatsuya.

"And your hot head won't do anything to save him. Calm down. You won't be able to think clearly if you're too angry. Come on. Let's cool that head of yours." Tatsuya said as he pushed Hiroto out of the room.

"Captain? How did you end up under Baek's control?" Asuto asked.

"The night after the match with Blue Flames... He sneaked in my room. And injected something. I'm sure he did the same with Okuiri and the others." Michinari said.

"Tsk. He doesn't know when to stop." Fudou said.

Haizaki only angrily left the room.

* * *

 

Hiura was forced out of his unconscious state when his head collided on the wall harshly.

Groaning as an intense pain sparked in his head, he looked up only to see Baek smirking harshly at him.

"I'm done being all kind and sweet to you. You've escaped my clutches way too much and the punishment we went through is because of you. Now... Its your turn to suffer. I'll hurt your friends. One by one." Baek smirked

Hiura's eyes widened at that. "No... Please... Don't hurt them.."

Baek smirked as he grabbed a handful of Hiura's hair and Hiura can feel Baek's nails digging into his scalp before Baek banged his head on the wall harshly once again and twirled a knife on his other hand "Didn't I tell you~? You and Fubuki Shirou belongs to me. So Kiichan~ who should I target first~?"

"No one..." Hiura mumbled as he glared at Baek.

"Wrong answer." Baek said before punching Hiura on the stomach.

Hiura gasped before whimpering in pain, not expecting the blow.

"I'm asking you again. Who should I target first?" Baek growled at him.

"You're not hurting any of my friends!" Hiura growled back, anger flashing in the usually bright purple eyes.

"So you can still fight back~" Baek smirked before pinning Hiura on the wall "Let's see if you can still look at me angrily after this."

Hiura felt the intense pain flood his entire body as Baek's knee hit his stomach full force. The pain was so intense he felt his knees gave out but Baek had him pinned on the wall to keep him from falling.

Baek then punched that area again and this time, Hiura let out a scream of pain before his consciousness was slowly fading.

"Can't believe that you're this easy to beat up. Won't even fight back, Kiichan~?" Baek smirked as he punched Hiura on the cheek and just watched as the blue haired boy fall on the floor.

"Fine. If you won't choose who I should target... You'd be the one to receive my wrath." Baek chuckled as he gently caressed Hiura's bruising cheek, watching the blood trickle down Hiura's chin. "Too bad I punched that beautiful face of yours. That's because you made me so angry, Kiichan."

Hiura looked at him through half-lidded eyes as Baek gently kissed his forehead.

"Sleep. Because the next time you wake up, either you're beaten up or taken care of. Your nightmare has only begun, Hiura Kirina." Baek cooed before leaving Hiura alone in the room.

Hiura closed his eyes and for the first time, he willingly let the darkness consume him as the last bits of consciousness left him.

* * *

 

Fubuki was typing furiously on his laptop, hoping to get his codes right as he pressed 'enter'.

An application popped up and pictures of his teammates appeared as well as their current health status. Scrolling down, he desperately tried to look for Hiura's picture.

There it was.

Hiura's health was nearing on the red level.

Fubuki was thankful that the 11 bands had this type of feature.

Typing once again, he started to type more codes than the previous one. He growled at himself angrily as the word 'error' kept on appearing before getting the right codes.

The screen then showed an application that looked like a map.

Sighing, Fubuki something again and soon, there was a red dot glowing on the screen.

Tracing where the location was of the red dot, Fubuki realized that it was not far from where they were currently staying at right now.

"Three streets away then take a turn and at... Isn't this an abandoned building?" Fubuki mumbled to himself as he researched the location of the dot.

Making up his mind, Fubuki took one of Atsuya's black hoodies and wore it, he put on his 11 band as well and smiled when a new dot appeared to where he currently was.

The tracking chip that he placed in his and Hiura's 11 band was really working.

"Hiura, please hold on for a bit..." Fubuki said before leaving on his own.

But he purposely left his laptop and the application open.


	30. Chapter 30

"Aniki, I'm here to pick you up." Atsuya said as he knocked on the door before entering the room...

...only to find it empty.

"Aniki?" Atsuya said as he looked around before noticing a note on the bed.

'I'm going to where Hiura is. I know his whereabouts.'

"STUPID ANIKI!! WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT ON YOUR OWN?!" Atsuya growled angrily before pulling his hair and stormed off the room, clutching the note tightly

* * *

  
Fubuki gently went in the building as he quietly walked around.

"If I were a kidnapper... Where would I hide my victims?" Fubuki mumbled before sighing "These are the times when I would appreciate Hiura's detective novels in the bookshelf."

Fubuki continued to walk around when he saw Baek leaving a room and stormed off. His eyes widened and hid on the shadows, waiting until Baek was out of earshot.

Once he deemed that it was safe to come out, he gently unlocked the door and found stairs leading to the basement.

Frowning, Fubuki gently went down but made sure he was as quiet as possible, not wanting Baek to know about his sudden appearance in the building.

Gently opening the door once he reached the bottom of the steps, he was greeted with a barely lit and barely furnished room.

There was only a table on the side and that was the only furniture in the room.

Then at the other corner of the room was the very person that Fubuki was looking for.

Hiura.

Running towards the shorter midfielder and gasped when he saw the state Hiura was in.

"Hiura? Hiura? Oh god... What did he do to you...?" Fubuki said as he gently touched Hiura's cheek.

Seeing Hiura's slightly raised shirt, he gasped in horror when he saw the bad bruise that was starting to form on Hiura's stomach.

"I'm going to get help, Hiura. I'd be-" Fubuki was cut off as he felt something colliding with his head, pain shot through his body like electricity, and the next Fubuki knew he was already on the ground.

Clutching his head tightly, he felt something warm coating his fingers. He didn't even need to look at it to know that he was bleeding. He looked at what could've hit him before seeing a smirking Baek holding a metal bat.

"I was wondering why the door was open. Seems like I caught a little mouse... No. Let me rephrase that. I caught a little wolf cub." Baek smirked as he clutched the bat tighter.

"What have you done to him?" Fubuki asked, ignoring the pain on his head.

"Nothing. Just reminding him who is in charge of this place." Baek said, shrugging.

"The bruise on his face and stomach aren't 'nothing'!" Fubuki said angrily

Baek looked at him with a bored look before kicking Fubuki on the stomach, hard and earned a pained yelp from the white haired defender. "So you really want to end up like him, huh? Don't you ever dare look at me with that angry look on your eyes."

"And what if I keep doing it?" Fubuki growled at him.

Baek smirked and raised his arm with the bat, in one swing he managed to hit Fubuki by his ribs and smirked in satisfaction when he heard some cracking noise and scream of pain from Fubuki.

"Don't you ever talk back like that again." Baek said darkly before hitting Fubuki's head with the bat, causing him to go unconscious.

Taking out a bandage, he carelessly wrapped it around Fubuki's head. Just wanting to stop the bleeding.

He can't have them to die...

...NOT YET.

* * *

 

"Everyone!" Tatsuya shouted as he ran in the hospital room, panting.

"Tatsuya? Are you okay? You rarely rush just to tell something." Hiroto asked.

"Fubuki... Shirou... He left." Tatsuya said before looking at Endou "In a note that he wrote, he knew where Hiura was. And he went after him."

"But how?" Kazemaru asked, confused.

"Through this." Gouenji said as he showed them Fubuki's laptop.


	31. Chapter 31

A day has passed but for Hiura and Fubuki, it felt like years.

Baek occasionally comes and asks them a lot of things about their teammates and if the two refuses to answer, they will be beaten up.

"I told you didn't I Shichan~ I'm the one in charge of this place~" Baek cooed before delivering another swift kick on Fubuki's stomach, while Hiura could only watch. Too exhausted and didn't even have the energy to move.

"Tsk. You two are really making my blood boil. When I return, you'd be seeing my knife covered with someone's blood. Someone from your team." He smirked

He enjoyed how their eyes widened in fear before leaving and locking the basement from the outside.

Fubuki gently turned to Hiura

"Hey. You should try to rest when he isn't around." Fubuki said softly

"You too..." Hiura rasped out.

Fubuki only gave a sad smile "A senpai should be looking after their kouhai at times like this."

Hiura didn't answer, just staring at Fubuki's gentle eyes. "Fubuki...?"

"Yes?" Fubuki said softly

"Can you... Tell Hiroto and Haizaki that I love them?" Hiura asked softly

"Don't make requests like you're going to die." Fubuki said, touching Hiura's non-bruised cheek

"I know I won't make it... My head is hurting badly... My body feels like its on fire..." He admitted

Fubuki gently hugged him "Things will be okay soon. We'd make it out of here alive."

Hiura leaned on his touch, he always liked Fubuki's comforting warmth.

Fubuki smiled a bit at Hiura, but he was scared. Hiura's eyes had already lost its usual shine.

"We'd make it out of here," Fubuki promised.

"Make it out of here? Don't make me laugh." Baek chuckled "I just forgot something and this is what I'm going to hear when I got back~?"

He took Hiura harshly from Fubuki's arms and harshly threw him aside. Not caring if Hiura had hit his head again.

"Hiura!" Fubuki said before looking at Baek. "Stop hurting him already!"

Baek turned to him "Or you'd do what? You're as powerless as him!" Baek said before kicking Fubuki once again.

Fubuki gasped in pain before coughing heavily, blood splattering on the ground.

Hiura was watching everything despite the pain that flooded his entire body, especially his head. His vision was already blurry, it hurt badly to breathe.

Slowly, he felt himself slipping. His consciousness was wavering again, but this time it didn't feel so scary at all. The pain was starting to subside, and this is what Hiura wanted. Even the pounding pressure on his head was starting to ease up as well.

He couldn't help but to embrace this feeling. Free from suffering and pain. And the last thing he saw was Fubuki tackling Baek to the ground.

"You-" Baek said before pushing Fubuki off him before smirking "You don't be the one who would be receiving my wrath this time." Baek said before standing up and picked up his bat before going to Hiura.

"No! Leave him alone!" Fubuki cried out

"Well, let's just say you brought this to him." Baek chuckled before nudging Hiura's body with the bat. "Oi. Didn't you hear that? You're going to suffer in his place. Are you even listening?"

Fubuki's eyes widened when he saw Hiura's dull eyes just fixed on where he was. He was unnaturally still, chest didn't even look like it was moving, and his eyes... Were dull and lifeless.

"Hi-Hiura...?" Fubuki said, ignoring the fact that Baek was still there.

Baek noted the sudden change of attitude of Fubuki before looking at Hiura again. "O-oi. Are you listening?" He said, but he was so nervous his heart was beating loudly in his chest.

When he didn't get a response, he knew that he was already talking and looking at a corpse.

Dropping the bat, he nervously made a run of it. But didn't get to leave the building as the police managed to get their hands on him.

"Hey! Let me go!" Baek angrily said as he struggled

"Why?" A familiar voice said. He turned and saw Kazemaru scowling darkly at him. "You kidnapped our friends for the third time already."

Baek growled at him "You're that pretty boy who tried to keep on stopping my shoots during our match. So what if I do something to your little teammates?"

"They're my friends. And you should never lay a finger on them." Kazemaru said before leaving Baek to the police.

Haizaki, Atsuya and Hiroto wasted no time and ran to the building and went straight to the basement.

"Kirina!!" Haizaki screamed as soon as he entered the basement along with Atsuya and Hiroto.

"Aniki!!" Atsuya said as he saw the beaten up body of his brother leaning on the wall and immediately ran to him.

Haizaki and Hiroto ran off to Hiura and gently cupped his cheek.

"Baby? Baby? Can you hear me?" Haizaki said softly, gently tapping Hiura's cheek.

Yet, the blue haired boy was unresponsive to their actions.

Their eyes widened when they realized that Hiura's gaze was just fixed on one place, but his eyes were blank and glazed.

"No.. no... Kirina. Look at me." Hiroto said desperately, tapping Hiura's cheeks continuously, and tears were pooling on his eyes. "KIRINA!!"

Haizaki slowly placed his fingers on Hiura's neck, and their worst nightmare was indeed happening. Something that both of them were dreading to happen.

There wasn't any pulse.

Their eyes widened in disbelief before Haizaki roared in anger and sadness as he hugged Hiura's body as tightly as he could.

"KIRINA!!! KIRINA!!!! DON'T DO THIS!!!" Haizaki sobbed as Hiroto only stared, refusing to accept the fact that Hiura was dead.

"Hiroto? Haizaki? Atsuya? The caravan has arrived along with the ambulance." Asuto said before seeing Haizaki crying while hugging Hiura and a still in denial Hiroto.

"Haizaki...? Hiroto....?" Asuto asked softly, with Mansaku arriving beside him.

The two didn't answer, Haizaki just hugged Hiura tighter and let out a feral scream. He was angry, hurting, and many more emotions he was currently feeling that he can't name.

Hiroto finally reached for Hiura, and the first thing that his fingers came in contact with was Hiura's hair.

His eyes widened. Suddenly remembering the feel of it. It wasn't supposed to be oily, it was supposed to be silky and smooth.

His tears suddenly ran down his cheeks and finally, it already dawned to him that Hiura was gone.

Forever...

"Kirina... Kirina... Don't do this to us...!!!" Hiroto said before hugging Hiura from the back.

Both Asuto and Mansaku saw how limp Hiura was on Hiroto and Haizaki's arms, and when the light shined on his face, they saw that Hiura's eyes were open. But they weren't blinking, it looked lifeless, blank and was glazed.

"No... NO!" Asuto screamed before running out of the basement.

Mansaku was shaking too much to even move. He wanted to go to Hiura, but at the same time he wanted to leave.

He couldn't stand the sight of his best friend's corpse.

Asuto ran straight outside and was crying heavily before he tripped on his own feet, crashing on the pavement.

He didn't even bother getting up. The feeling of losing one of the people he considered his brother, the one who he considered as his younger brother, was gone.

Asuto was always the one who was being protected, and when he met Hiura, he now understood the feeling of needing to protect someone.

And yet...

"Asuto? Are you okay?" Goujin asked as he helped Asuto to stand up.

"Goujin... Goujin..." Asuto said before hugging the older male tightly. "He's gone... Hiura is gone..."

"Gone you mean... He's not there?" Goujin asked, trying to avoid what he was currently thinking.

Asuto shook his head. "He's dead!"

The feeling that the people who were currently there became so heavy.

And for the Inakuni Raimon who were part of Inazuma Japan felt like time stopped and their worlds crumbled.

The only sound that could be heard was Asuto's pain filled cries.

Gouenji ran to the building and went straight to the basement.

"Ah... Gouenji..." Fubuki smiled weakly, still on Atsuya's arms.

"Fubuki..." Gouenji said softly and went beside him.

"I... I love you and Atsuya... You know that...?" Fubuki said weakly. "I love you two so much... Like how Hiura loves Hiroto and Haizaki..."

"We'd get you to the hospital. Just hang on Fubuki." Gouenji teared up

"Don't talk like you're about to die, Aniki!" Atsuya growled

"Its unavoidable if its my time, Atsuya... Just be thankful I get to say goodbye.." Fubuki said, his voice getting weaker every second that passed.

"Aniki... Please..." Atsuya said as he gently touched his cheek.

Fubuki smiled softly at him before his eyes slowly slid shut.

And that's when Atsuya felt it.

The connection between him and Fubuki broke.

He can't feel his twin anymore. Atsuya felt empty, like a big part of himself was suddenly hollow. And he only knew one thing.

The older Fubuki twin was gone.


	32. Chapter 32

A doctor smiled a bit at the teenagers in the waiting room.

"I have good news and bad news." He stated, looking at them one by one. "Good news is, we were able to revive both of them. In fact, they got to restart Fubuki's heart in the ambulance a few moments they left the scene. Hiura's heart restarted when they were near the hospital."

This earned a lot of relieved sighs and sobs from the entire team.

"However, the bad news is... I'd start with Fubuki Shirou. His ribs had been badly broken and one had even punctured his lung. The surgery was a success, however he won't be allowed to move until his ribs are better. His body was weak already after a sickness, and this incident may take a long time for him to recover from. We have also tried to reduce the swelling from his wounds and bruises. But all in all, he is going to be okay. But for now, he'd be under strong sedatives. So expect him to be unconscious for a week or two."

"And Hiura? What about our boyfriend?" Hiroto asked, gesturing to Haizaki as well.

The doctor sighed "A brain surgery had to be done. There was a pressure on his brain due to a swollen tissue and it looked like it had been going on for weeks now. And the banging on his head that the attacker did made it worst. We had removed the swollen tissue, and he's going to be fine. There will be no complications because of that. However, due to the length of time that no oxygen was travelling to the brain... I'm sorry but Hiura had slipped into a deep coma. There is no guarantee when he will wake up from it or if he will ever wake up from it." The doctor said.

"Are you kidding...?! A coma?! You're a doctor right?! Why can't you do anything about that?!" Hiroto growled angrily as Tatsuya and Saginuma tried their best to calm him down with Kidou trying to keep Haizaki from exploding as well.

"I'm sorry for my friend's actions." Endou said

"Its fine. Its a common reaction to those kinds of news." The doctor smiled sadly before looking at the enraged Hiroto and Haizaki. "I advise talking to him. Patients in a coma can still hear what is being said to them. You might be able to help him slip out of it. I'd be getting special permission to let you guys stay here as long as you want and won't be asked to leave even if visiting hours are done. Your friends need you more than ever. Rooms 313 and 314."

Mansaku, Asuto, Golem, Norika, Kozoumaru and Goujin wasted no time and immediately went to Hiura's room while Atsuya went straight to Fubuki's.

"Let their families have their moment for now." Kidou said softly

Haizaki, Hiroto and Gouenji nodded softly.

* * *

 

Mansaku let out a choked sob as he gently held Hiura's hand.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor and their sobs.

"Look at you..." Norika said as she touched his bruised and slightly swollen cheek "That'll heal soon. But we all know no one is allowed to hurt you like this... You're our baby brother..."

"He'd pay, Hiura. For everything he did." Goujin said

The door opened again and this time, rest of the Inakuni members came in.

"Oh god... Hiura..." Michinari said as he went to him and touched his cheek, mindful not to move the oxygen mask.

Okuiri, Hattori and Hiyori only looked at Hiura

"Hiura. Look. Everyone is here. Everyone from Inakuni Raimon." Asuto said. He wanted to run his hand on Hiura's hair, but the thick bandage covered most of Hiura's head and only tuffs of blue hair was visible. "Hiura, you don't have to worry about Fubuki. He's resting at the room beside you. He's fine. He's going to be. I know you will be worried about him."

"So you should focus on recovering. We'll all be here for you. We'd never leave you. We all love you, Hiura." Michinari said

"You better get well soon. Remember I promised you that we'd practice for a new hisstatsu together?" Kozoumaru said

"Eh? A shoot hissatsu? You and Hiura?" Asuto said as everyone looked at Kozoumaru.

Kozoumaru only nodded. "Don't want to say anything else for that." He smirked

"How come Hiura never told me!" Asuto whined

"He has secrets too Asuto. He didn't even tell us about him liking Hiroto and Haizaki." Mansaku said

Michinari chuckled "Jealous he told me first?"

Mansaku and Asuto pouted

* * *

 

"Haizaki, what's going on in your mind?" Kidou said as he and Tatsuya went to the two strikers.

"I held him twice in my arms dead. The first one was when he flat lined before the surgery. And the second one was earlier this night..." Haizaki said.

"We saw him dead twice already." Hiroto said.

"We feel useless. We can't even protect him. Are we really the right ones for him?" Haizaki asked.

Tatsuya's eyes widened "Of course you two are! Its not always in your control on what is going to happen to him. But who was always there to take care of him? Who is he always looking for in his fevered sleep? Who is he most comfortable with besides Asuto and Mansaku? It has been you two! Do you know how many people are wanting to be in your shoes? To be the one who Hiura loves? A lot, Haizaki. Hiroto."

"Tatsuya is right. Letting him go is not going to help the situation. It'll just hurt Hiura and I know it'll hurt you two as well. You three had enough pain and suffering already. Don't add up another reason to suffer. You three need to stay together. You three look the happiest people in our team when you three are together. You two smile more when he's with you. Don't let anyone take that happiness that he gives you." Kidou said

Haizaki and Hiroto didn't answer, just processing what they were hearing from the two.

"And you two are Hiura's source of happiness." Kidou said.

Their eyes widened before tears ran down their cheeks.

Kidou gently patted Haizaki's head as Tatsuya hugged Hiroto.

"Things might be very difficult for now. But it'll be better. It will be." Tatsuya said

"We don't even know if he will wake up ever... " Hiroto said softly

"He will. He has always been a fighter. All he needs is our support. Both him and Fubuki." Kidou said.

* * *

 

Gouenji went in the room, seeing Atsuya asleep while snuggled to his twin.

He knew that Atsuya just needed some time. He just needed to realize that Fubuki is alive and would be fine.

He didn't want to have a screaming and crying Atsuya on his arms anytime soon again.

Kissing the twins on their foreheads, Gouenji looked at their sleeping faces.

"I love you, both of you." Gouenji said

"Love you too, spiky haired bastard." Atsuya mumbled sleepily.


	33. Chapter 33

Mansaku watched as the nurse took off the bandage on Hiura's head before cleaning the wound.

It has been a month since the two were admitted in the hospital. Yet there were barely any changes at all.

Fubuki was already taken off from his sedated sleep, but was still very weak and Hiura was still in a coma.

Once the nurse wrapped Hiura's head with a fresh bandage, she smiled at Mansaku before leaving the room.

He sighed.

"You know, Hiura... I've always liked you. But I was too much of a coward to tell you my feelings." Mansaku said "We have reached a greater height than what we were originally planning huh? At first, it was just the ten of us, Inakuni Raimon. Then Kozoumaru came to our group and became closer to you than the rest of the Inakuni Raimon. If you noticed, he rarely snaps at you. I think the only time he snapped at you was when you revealed Koori no Ya's shoot version. Asuto is actually complaining on why Kozoumaru has a soft spot for you and not for everyone." Mansaku chuckled as he held Hiura's hand. "Hiura. Honestly, I'm scared. We're all scared. It has been a month... The doctor said the longer that you're in a coma the chances of you waking up is getting lower as well. I don't want to lose you again Hiura. It was so painful to see you dead on Haizaki and Hiroto's arms. Asuto had ran off. I wanted too as well... But I was frozen on that spot. I didn't know what to think at that time. All I know was you're no longer with us. We'll never give up on you, Hiura. Please don't give up on us as well. You have the whole team waiting for you!"

The door opened while Mansaku was talking to Hiura and this caught Mansaku's attention.

"Mansaku. Its time for lunch. Endou said he doesn't want you to miss another meal." Asuto said worriedly.

Mansaku sighed and nodded before looking at Hiura "I'd be back in a while." He said before standing up.

He would've followed Asuto out of the room if it wasn't for the grip on his hand that was stopping Mansaku from leaving.

"Hiura? Hiura! Can you head me?!" Mansaku said, tearing up as he let Hiura tightly grip his hand. "ASUTO!!!"

Asuto, wondering why Mansaku still hasn't gotten out of the room was about to come back when he heard Mansaku scream his name. Rushing back to the room with a panicked expression, he became confused on the happy yet about to cry expression on Mansaku's face.

"Mansaku? What's happening?" Asuto asked worriedly

"Call the doctor! Its Hiura!" Mansaku said through the tears, yet he was smiling.

Asuto peaked on Hiura's face to see what the problem was. And his eyes widened when he saw the purple orbs that he missed so badly. And they were staring back at his green ones.

"Man...saku...? Asu...to...?" Hiura rasped out, voice sounding very rough due to lack of use.

"Oh god... You're awake... You're awake..." Mansaku sobbed as he gently hugged him, and Hiura leaned on his touch

Asuto had ran off and shouted for a doctor before running straight to the cafeteria. "Everyone!" He cried heavily

"Asuto? Is everything okay?" Goujin asked

"Is it Hiura?" Haizaki asked, and this made everyone tense.

Asuto was crying as he nodded.

"What's wrong with him? Why are you crying?" Hiroto asked

Asuto gave them the brightest smile he had done since the two members were hospitalized. "Mansaku is with him, but Hiura is awake!!"

"What?!" Haizaki said, hoping he didn't misheard him.

They had waited for so long to hear this and they didn't want to get their hopes up if they just misheard Asuto.

"Hiura's awake! He's awake!" Asuto said before breaking down, and Michinari gently hugged him.

"Come on. Let's go see him." Michinari said before leading everyone to Hiura's room.

They saw a relieved Mansaku in front of Hiura's room and told them that Hiura was with his doctor right now for a check up.

Gouenji however, went to Fubuki's room where the twins were in currently.

Atsuya looked. "You look oddly happy."

"Did something happen?" Fubuki asked.

"Your little brother is awake." Gouenji smiled. And as he predicted, he was given with two, adorable shocked faces before they both smiled happily.

"I want to see him." Fubuki said.

"The doctor is currently checking on him. But I'd take you to him after he's done." Gouenji smiled.

Tears suddenly ran down his cheeks "I'm glad... I'm glad... I was so scared when he died... I thought I had lost someone who I consider my brother besides Atsuya..."

"Shhh... Aniki. Crying isn't allowed yet remember? Your lungs can't handle that yet." Atsuya said "I told you didn't I? He's going to be okay."

Fubuki smiled a bit and nodded

Endou peaked in the room "The doctor said he's fine! There's no lasting damage with whatever that person did!"

Gouenji smiled before gently carrying Fubuki to the wheelchair and went out of the room with Atsuya.

When they entered the room, they were greeted by a smiling Hiura as he talked to everyone.

"Onii-chan!" Hiura said, seeing Fubuki and Atsuya.

Fubuki tilted his head. "Onii-chan?"

"I heard Atsuya-nii telling me to call you two Shirou-nii and Atsuya-nii!" Hiura smiled brightly before looking at everyone. "I heard all of your stories. Everything that you told me. They kept me company in the darkness I was trapped in. They guided me to where I was supposed to go in order to come back."

"What's important is you're back. And we're never letting you go again." Kazemaru said as he smiled

Atsuya was glaring at Hiroto and Haizaki who was hugging Hiura. "You two get your perverted hands off my younger brother or my title isn't just going to be the 'Bear Killer'."

"Won't that make you 'God and Devil Killer' too?" Hiura asked curiously

"Hey! That makes a very great nickname!" Atsuya smirked

Hiura pouted "You're going to kill my boyfriends? They only kissed me today."

Inakuni Raimon's aura went dark again.

And the two strikers gulped.


	34. Chapter 34

Hiura was whining. But also annoyed.

He didn't like the fact that his boyfriends were already up and preparing for breakfast, the warmth that both were giving him whenever he's in the middle of the two was gone.

And now, Haizaki was shaking him awake.

"Come on, Hiura. We need to get down for breakfast already." Haizaki said

"....Don't want to." Hiura mumbled stubbornly, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Atsuya and Fubuki are downstairs already!" Hiroto said

"So?" Hiura mumbled again

"We'd give you blueberry cheesecake?" Haizaki tried

"Atsuya-nii made a rule that its not for breakfast." Hiura growled, getting annoyed.

Why can't they just leave him alone to nap?

Hiroto suddenly grinned as he slowly went back to bed and hugged Hiura from behind. His smirk grew when Hiura leaned on his hold and snuggled closer, liking the warmth. "So, this is what you want huh?"

"You're warm. Makes me sleepy." Hiura mumbled.

Haizaki grinned as well and went to the other side of Hiura and gently cupped his cheeks. "You still have to brush that hair of yours. Look at that messy but adorable bedhead of yours."

Hiura only mumbled something, getting sleepier at the warmth.

"Awww. Kiichan. We can't have you sleeping on us~" Hiroto purred by the back of Hiura's neck, making Hiura alert all of a sudden as chills went down his spine. Hiroto's warm breathe was tickling his neck.

"Why are you suddenly wide awake~?" Haizaki teased before pecking Hiura's lips "weren't you sleepy moments ago?"

"Hiroto is tickling me." Hiura said as he heard Hiroto chuckle before nipping the back of his neck, before marking him there. Hiura squeaked and a blush covered his cheeks.

"So cute." Haizaki cooed before kissing Hiura who slowly kissed back.

Everything was blissful for the three, just having their own time when...

Asuto opened the wrong room and saw Haizaki leaving a mark on a very messy haired Hiura who was curiously looking at Asuto and a grumpy looking Hiroto, who had his hand under Hiura's T-shirt, for interrupting their moment.

Asuto went a different shade of red before screaming his head off

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING TO HIURA EARLY IN THE MORNING?!?!?!" Asuto screamed, freaking out.

"Waking him up?" Haizaki said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"YOU'RE WAKING HIM UP BY DOING.... DOING THINGS TO HIM?!" Asuto said, still shouting.

"I'm getting a headache with that kind of volume of your voice." Hiroto said before a sly smirk appeared on his face and moved his hand under Hiura's shirt, making Hiura shudder at the gesture.

Seeing what Hiroto did and Hiura' reaction to it, Asuto went red once again before going pale. "MANSAKUUUUU!!! CAPTAAAAAAIN!!! HIROTO AND HAIZAKI ARE AT IT AGAIN!!!!!"

* * *

 

  
"You two really don't learn, do you?" Kazemaru said as he cleaned the scratches on Haizaki's arm, who hissed every now and then while Tatsuya did Hiroto's wounds.

"Tsk. We were just having fun." Haizaki said as he glared at Asuto.

Atsuya was busy wrapping his scarf around Hiura's neck to hide the marks while Fubuki was smiling way too sweetly, just hugging Hiura from behind.

The smile that the older twin was sweet. Too sweet it was scary.

Even Atsuya was a bit scared.

And what was Hiura doing?

Just enjoying the hug and watching everyone talking while wondering what did the two do to make them beat the two up again.

Asuto had snatched Hiura as soon as Mansaku and Michinari entered the room with a very creepy smile on their faces.

Just as when they were about to 'teach Haizaki and Hiroto a lesson', Atsuya went in the room and started to scream and scratch the living hell out of the two.

"I still don't get why you guys get angry when they kiss me." Hiura suddenly spoke up.

"Shhhhh." Fubuki said, patting Hiura's head. "Let them handle the evil people who are tainting your innocence."

"I just don't get it." Hiura said, giving Fubuki a confused look.

"Just listen to onii-chan and everything will be fine." Fubuki smiled again.

Hiura only shrugged before looking at his phone and decided to scroll through it.

"I don't recall giving you my go signal yet." Fubuki said, still smiling sweetly.

"Why would we need to ask permission?" Haizaki said, annoyed.

"I'm his brother. And so is Atsuya. You need our permission to do such things. But our baby brother is still too young. So no such acts. He would remain pure all his life." Fubuki said

"Tsk. Like you all can keep an eye on him all the time." Hiroto grumbled.

"Oh I can. He'd stay at my and Atsuya's room." Fubuki said.

"You can't do that!" Hiroto said.

"Then no weird stuff until we agree to it." Fubuki smiled even more.

"But-!"

"Must I repeat myself?" Fubuki threatened

"N-no! Fine! We'd do your conditions!" Haizaki and Hiroto said

"Good." Fubuki said.

"Aniki you're scary." Atsuya shuddered

"Ah! Mizukamiya-senpai!" Hiura suddenly said as he answered his phone, getting out of Fubuki's hug who, along with everyone else, was too surprised to react.

"....They're close to each other?" Haizaki asked


	35. Chapter 35

The first thing Mizukamiya saw when he entered the living room was Hiura's sleeping form on the couch.

Picking up the fallen blanket, he carefully wrapped Hiura, who was asleep on his stomach, with it before frowning when he saw the faint bruise on Hiura's cheek.

Gently touching it so he won't hurt the sleeping boy, Mizukamiya frowned even more "Who did this to you...?" He said softly

"Ah. Mizukamiya-kun. You've arrived." Li said as he entered the living room. "Its time to tell everyone that you've arrived. They are waiting by the meeting room."

"Shouldn't we wake up Hiura-kun?" Mizukamiya asked, then blinked when Li shook his head.

"His medicine that he takes every after meal will put him to a deep sleep. So it'll be impossible to wake him up. Besides, what he needs is rest for now." Li said as he lead Mizukamiya to the meeting room.

"Everything is getting confusing. What would Hiura-kun need that kind of medicine for if he only has a small sickness?" Mizukamiya asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not the right person to tell you. It'll be boss and everyone from Inazuma Japan." Li said softly

Mizukamiya frowned before entering the meeting room, where he was greeted with various reactions from the team.

He missed 'arguing' with Haizaki and provoking the younger boy further, and smiled lightly as the said teen looked like he was about to lose his mind.

"You've changed." Mizukamiya noted. "While that rash attitude is still there, your aura is much more lighter."

"O-oh... Is that so?" Haizaki said as he looked away.

"Of course he'd change!" Asuto happily grinned "He's in a relationship with Hiura and Hiroto!"

"Asuto!" Haizaki said but only got a laugh from the black haired boy.

"You're in a relationship with Hiura-kun? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Mizukamiya asked

"That's because they're more busy doing perverted stuff to Hiura." Asuto responded, and squeaked when both Hiroto and Haizaki looked at him murderously.

"Let me ask another question. What happened to Hiura-kun's cheek?" Mizukamiya said and frowned when he felt the mood grow very dark in the room.

Kazemaru sighed before looking. "It started with the bus incident caused by Orion...."

Mizukamiya was clenching his fists tightly as the everyone finished explaining to him what happened.

"All those happened to him...?" Mizukamiya asked softly in disbelief and anger

He was angry for multiple reasons.

He was clueless of his friends' suffering all this time.

The person that he saw as a baby brother had been through so much and he couldn't be there for him?

How far was Orion going to go just to stop Japan from advancing through the FFI and to stop their plans?

"Hiura wants to play in the next game though. We nearly fought a while ago." Asuto said, looking at the floor.

"I'll talk to him." Mizukamiya said.

Their conversation was cut as the door opened, revealing a half asleep Hiura.

"What's wrong, Kirina?" Haizaki said as he and Hiroto went to him....

...but both of them got ignored as Hiura went straight to Mansaku, sat on his lap and snuggled to him. It didn't even take Hiura minutes before he fell asleep on Mansaku's arms.

Atsuya suddenly let out a laugh. "He ignored the two of you!"

Both Haizaki and Hiroto crossed their arms and glared at Mansaku who only smirked at them.

"One thing about Hiura: He'd ALWAYS choose Mansaku when it comes to looking for someone to cuddle with." Michinari chuckled

"He did ignore me once." Mansaku said, chuckling at the shocked look from his teammates. Pointing at Nishikage, Mansaku grinned. "Hiura chose him last time Hiura wanted to snuggle."

Nishikage blushed a bit as he remembered that day.

"Nishikage was caught off guard when Hiura just went to him and snuggled to him. He didn't even know how to carry him." Mansaku chuckled

"I find it amusing." Ichihoshi smiled "That despite being the youngest in this team, I feel like the older brother to him." He said as he gently smoothened out the ice-blue locks

"Everyone does." Asuto grinned.

The good time that everyone was having was suddenly cut off when a rock was suddenly thrown at the window, with a note attached to it.

The loud shattering noise had even woken up Hiura, who looked in alarm at where he heard it, eyes wide in fear and was shaking on Mansaku's arms.

"Hiura. Hiura. You're safe." Mansaku said as he gently held Hiura by the chin and made Hiura look at him. Tightening his hold on Hiura's body, he let Haizaki and Hiroto comfort the blue haired boy as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Please don't hurt us again..." Fubuki said as he gripped his head tightly in fear, tears running down his cheeks.

Atsuya hugged Fubuki as Gouenji tried to calm down the white haired defender.

"He's not going to hurt you ever again," Gouenji said softly to Fubuki

Fubuki shook his head "He will! He's always around! He will take us and hurt us again!"

"Their first trauma episode..." Kazemaru said as he looked at Kidou who picked up the note tied up on the rock.

Kidou's eyes widened in shock.

"Kidou?" Endou said, looking at him cautiously

"They know that Mizukamiya is here." Kidou said as he frowned before reading what was written. "'Mizukamiya Seiryuu. The secret that your parents are hiding from you will soon be revealed.'"

Everyone turned to Mizukamiya who had a frown on his face.


	36. Chapter 36

It took almost an hour for everyone to calm Fubuki down, while Mansaku had to ask for help in injecting the mild sedative on Hiura.

Haizaki looked at Mizukamiya.

The blue haired teen had a small frown and looked like he was deep in thought.

He hasn't even been here for three hours and already got a threat from Orion. 

Just when will they stop?

"Mizukamiya. Thinking about what happened this afternoon?" Endou said as he sat beside him

"I'm just thinking... What does Orion know about my parents?" Mizukamiya said softly

"Whatever they're planning, you're not alone in this battle Mizukamiya. You have the whole team with you." Endou said, firmly holding Mizukamiya by the shoulder

Mizukamiya only gave Endou a small smile before turning to Fubuki and Hiura. "How are they?"

"That's the first panic attack that the had, though Kazemaru said he's surprised that it took them three weeks before they had one. Fubuki is calm now and Hiura has been sedated. We can't have the two to be alone for now." Kidou said as he approached them.

Mizukamiya sighed before looking at the note once again.

What does this mean?

What does Orion know about his family that his parents are keeping from him?

"If your parents didn't tell you, they must be protecting you from it." Kidou said

"I'm just worried what move they might do next." Mizukamiya told Kidou

* * *

 

Bernard closed his eyes as he remembered something. 

_"Please! I'm begging you!" A 19 year old Bernard said as he handed a 4 year old child to one of the Orion workers who were against the experimenting on children. "I've already called his grandmother and explained everything. Pretend to be his parents, bring him to Japan and 'abandon' him. His real parents had been informed about this and agreed. As long as he is out of Orion's clutches!"_

He couldn't believe, that he had saved that boy's life twice.

Having two of Orion's workers to pretend as the boy's parents, abandon him on his real grandmother's doorstep, make her agree that the story she'll tell everyone when asked where the boy's parents were was 'he was abandoned by them'...

All to protect that boy.

But why was he going so far to protect him?

Bernard frowned.

Was it guilt?

Seeing how his own mother caused the early birth of that child, causing complications due to being born prematurely?

Seeing how his mother kidnapped and used the baby as a test subject for Orion?

Seeing how the baby's parents mourned after they were told that the baby died, when in reality he was at Orion's testing facility?

He did set some matters straight after four years. 

He told them secretly that the child was alive, but he had to be sent somewhere else to protect not only the child but also them.

He managed to give the child a proper life after getting him out of the facility.

So why does everything still feel so heavy?

Taking a picture hidden in his notebook, Bernard stared at the picture that was taken when he was trying to play with the child. 

A small smile crept on his lips.

The next time he sees the kid, he'd tell him everything.


	37. Chapter 37

Mansaku blinked his eyes open, wondering why it was hot despite being covered by a thin blanket.

Glancing down, a small smile crept on his face as he saw his two best friends snuggled to him, deeply asleep.

Running his fingers on Hiura and Asuto's hair, he stared at his best friends with affection, something that was rarely seen in his eyes.

"Quite a while since we had some peace around here huh?" He mumbled to them, despite knowing that they couldn't hear him.

If there's one thing that Mansaku wanted, it was to give everyone in Inazuma Japan a sleeping pill each so they can catch up the rest that they need. However, he knew he couldn't do that. They all needed to be on their guard now that Orion was striking again.

The letter to Mizukamiya was enough to put them on high alert again.

"Why won't they stop...?" Asuto's voice was suddenly heard, making Mansaku look at him. "I know you're thinking about Orion, Mansaku. You're tense." 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked, adjusting his position so Asuto can be comfortable.

Asuto shook his head. "Not really. I can't sleep much myself, anyway. Besides, if anyone needs to rest its Hiura. We don't need him having to visit or stay at the hospital again anytime soon."

Mansaku sighed "I know. But this will take a toll on us too. It can affect our plays and-"

"Mansaku. I love soccer and I know you do too. But I would rather lose in a match than seeing Hiura suffering that badly again." Asuto said

"I get your point Asuto," Mansaku said as he gently sat up, facing his best friend with a serious look on his face. "But the only way that we can get back at them is through winning our matches. Don't you see? They get even more desperate to destroy us every time we win. Unlike them, we fight them fair and square. We don't use underhanded techniques to win. We don't put their lives in danger just to win."

Asuto looked down "I just... I don't want this kind of soccer... Soccer is supposed to be fun. Not the reason why our lives are in danger."

"I know. But if we give up now, no one will be able to stop Orion from doing these things. We won't be able to get answers on why they did this to Hiura." Mansaku said softly

Asuto turned to the ice-blue haired boy who was still asleep "It's all new to me... Usually he would be the one who help me. But now he's the one who's down... Being targeted. What does Orion want with him?"

"I don't know, Asuto. But everyone in the team, even Inakuni Raimon, is here to protect him. I'm surprised Atsuya hasn't blamed Hiura for getting Fubuki involved..." Mansaku said to which he got a nod from Asuto.

"He probably understands. Hiura didn't want it to happen. And it was Baek who-"

"Don't mention his name. It makes my blood boil." Mansaku cut him off.

Asuto just sighed and looked at Hiura once again. "I don't want him to play at the next game. Ichihoshi said its a team full of Orion disciples. What if they're planning to hurt him?"

"I don't want him to play as well. But starting a fight with Hiura about this matter won't be good right now. And yes, I have a strong feeling that Orion won't just let Hiura off the hook."

* * *

A woman with white hair walked down the hospital's hallway as she made her way to a specific clinic room.

Not even bothering to knock, she opened the door and made her way to the doctor who looked at her with a displeased look on his face.

"I take it that the sedative that you gave to your patient was the one that Orion made specifically for him?" She asked as she smirked at him

"What else could I do?" The doctor asked as he glared at her.

"Well done." She said as she gave him a thick envelope full of cash to which he pushed away

"I won't be accepting that. I never agreed to do it in the first place. You threatened me that you'll hurt my family if I won't do it.  Why don't you just leave the poor boy alone?!" He asked in anger

Irina smirked at him darkly "Why will I leave my little test subject alone? He has been in the Orion facility since the day he was born. I brought him there to be a labrat."

"Brought him there since he was born... Wait.." The doctor's eyes widened "What was in that chemical that you gave me to give to him?!"

"So you're finally catching up? Yes. Hiura Kirina is the child I took from the Mizukamiya family years ago and made this hospital declare that the child is dead. That child belongs to Orion and no one else could have him." Irina said as her dark smirk got wider "That 'sedative' I gave you has chemicals that can slowly shut the body down. I told you didn't I? Since no one else could have that child besides Orion, I'll kill him."


End file.
